Treasure Planet
by TheMermaidJedi
Summary: Emma is an lonely orphaned girl stranded in a neglectful orphanage. She loves the Disney movie 'Treasure Planet' and sorta looks like the main character Jim. After a wish lands her in the world she belongs in she finds herself, family, and a surprise that changes her life. (I own nothing but my OC!) [Slow Updates]
1. Character Info

**Just a little bit of info on my OC.**

Name/Nicknames: Emma, Em, Emmie

Appearance: Long, ratty light brown hair at first but shoulder length later on, blue eyes, fair tan skin, blackish-purplish glasses, skinny, 5 foot 5, mismatched silver and gold stud earrings, a three way gold locket similar to Peeta's (which he later gives to Katniss) with the word 'Family' on it, has a purple galaxy themed backpack full of her favorite books and a notebook to write short stories.

Personality: Shy, quiet, brave, selfless, mysterious, reckless, sensitive, sarcastic, smart aleck, creative, dreamer, smart, loyal, polite, scared, anxious, depressed, nice, forgiving, mischievous, honest, independent and geeky.

Backstory: As far as she knows her real parents abandoned her at the orphanage but she's far different than she thinks...

Age: 12


	2. Prologue: The Wish

I had finished singing the closing song, _Always Know Where_ _You_ _Are_, to my favorite movie, _Treasure_ _Planet_. I sighed and popped the disk out from the laptop. It's the only piece of technology in my room and I hid the movie really well for no one but, me to know where it's at. As I put everything away the horrible dread feeling in my stomach grew wide again. Tomorrow, the orphanage is kicking me out to the streets. My fingers tangled themselves into my long, ratty, hair and tears begin to flow out. I don't wanna be kicked out, I have seen how everyone treats the homeless. The only bright side to this is that I will finally be free of the abuse this place gives. When one of us does something wrong they beat us up horribly. I still remember the first time I burnt some cake for the Mistress to eat and I got whipped on my back until it was red and raw. There's scars from the whip. I grabbed the three way locket and looked inside. In the center is Silver, the left Sarah Hawkins and the right Jim Hawkins. I have always considered them my family and each one has a role to fill in my head. Silver is my father figure since, Jim's real one left. Sarah is my mom. Jim is my older brother, three years older than me to be exact.

I got into my bed, a bundle of old, itchy blankets on the floor, and got settled in. I put my glasses in their star themed case and slid them into my backpack. I put it where my head would lay so I can at least have some form of a pillow. It may contain all of my books put it's all I got. My blurry vision eyes the roof and I utter something to myself. "I wish I was in the place where I belong. I wish I was in my favorite movie _Treasure Planet_." I heard a _BOOM!_ and felt a rumbling beneath me as I fall asleep. Little did I know that a shooting star and the time read 11:11 as I made the wish.


	3. Chapter 1: The Benbow Inn

I felt rain onto my skin and I pull the blankets tighter around me. I didn't know that it would rain but, it always leaks through the roof on me making me wet and drenched letting me know. I felt a pair of arms pull me up from the blankets and as if I'm on auto pilot, I grab the strap of my backpack. The person tries to rip my fingers from it but I held tighter. The person sighs and I know that the person is a guy. I heard a sigh of annoyance and felt the strap ripped from my grasp. "Don't worry I have your bag." He said. He whispered something but I fell into a deep sleep and couldn't catch it.

My head is on the softest thing I ever felt in my life. I woke up and noticed the blurry shape of my glasses case on a night stand. I grabbed the case and opened it to see the shape of my glasses. I put them on and gaze around in awe at the room in front of me. The walls are a a light brown with wooden floors and wooden drawers. The bed I'm in has a pure white mattress with blue sheets and a green blanket. On the wall is a beautiful painting of a beach with a night sky in the background on one of the beige walls.

Then, a woman who appears to be thirty years old opens the door and steps in. She has blue eyes, light brown hair and is wearing a yellow dress with the top part, except the sleeves, was red with a white apron and bonnet on her head. She looks like the one thing that I always wanted: a mother. "Good morning," she said. She even sounds motherly. "Morning." I responded. She carrying a tray with real food on it. At the orphanage all I ever got to eat was a loaf of stale bread and it was the only thing for every meal. "I think you would like a big breakfast this morning, you're really skinny." She said. The woman wasn't lying about that, I'm so skinny that my bones can be seen through my skin. I took the tray from her and there was two stacks of pancakes on the plates with a glass of juice. My mouth waters and my stomach grumbles at the mere sight of it. I ate it slowly, savoring the delicious flavors in my mouth.

As I eat the woman stares at me. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Sarah Hawkins. Who are you?" That name, it's familiar to me for some reason. Like a bolt of lightning it hits me. I'm in the universe of 'Treasure Planet!' That's why she looks and talks familiar! "I'm Emma." I said.

"You sorta look like my daughter."

"Daughter?" I didn't know she had a daughter. "What happened to her?" I asked.

Mrs. Hawkins got sad at my question and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh no, it's alright. She got kidnapped twelve years ago and my son, Jim, has been depressed since then. She has the same name as you dear. Her name was Emma."

I was shocked to learn what happened. "I'm sorry." I said. "It's okay you didn't know." She wiped the tears building up in her eyes as I hugged her. I pulled back and found my bag hanging on the bed post. I opened it and sighed in relief to see all my books there. "Where are your parents, Emma?" Mrs. Hawkins asked me. "I don't have any parents. I'm an orphan." I told her. "I'm sorry. You can stay here until you get a place of your own."

"Really? You're not getting my hopes up are you?"

"Nope, stay here as long as you need."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said and I engulfed her in a big hug. "You're welcome." She said and grabbed my shoulders and pushes me back at arms length. "The bathroom is on your right and I'll get you some clothes while you take a shower. No offense but you smell like you _**never**_ toke a shower." She said. I giggled and head to the bathroom. It took me a few seconds to figure out how to turn on the shower and set it to the right temperature for me. I stripped off the old, worn, ratty outfit off me and stepped into the waterfall of warm water. I must've been in there for hours but only for forty five minutes. I scrubbed years of dirt and filth off from my skin and hair in a few minutes. Surprising. I stepped out and wrapped a fluffy, white towel around me. I noticed a pair of scissors on the sink counter and picked them up. I looked at my reflection to see my wet, ratty, long hair and knew it's time for a haircut. Based of what I usually see when I walk by the local barbershop in my old 'home' is the stylist brushes the costumers hair then cut it.

I found a yellow hair brush and painfully work out the tangles in my hair. It pull was harder than the last and I shed a tear every time. Finally I get no more tangles and cut my hair to my shoulders. It feels good to let all that extra weight off my head. I exist bathroom rubbing off the steam from my glasses and put them on. The outfit sits on the bed. It's a short purple dress with black boots. I've never seen a dress so beautiful before and I gently put it on. I'm afraid that I'll destroy it if I put it on quickly. To my surprise it all fits! I noticed that the sleeves stop at the upper half of my arm exposing the scars. These scars are caused by the beatings I got. Some caused by a knife, others by fire, and some by shards of glass or shattered porcelain.

I left the room and head down stairs. On the wall a lone picture caught my eye. It's a picture of a baby girl. She's wrapped in a light pink blanket napping and a little boy is smiling at her. I recognized the little boy. Jim when he was a toddler but, the girl looks strangely familiar. Her skin color and hair color are the same as mine. Weird. I shrug it off and continue my way. The bottom half of the house is a restaurant full of customers eating. I found the door to the kitchen and go inside. Besides the sink is a big pile of dirty dishes. I washed each dish and put them in the drying rack. Mrs. Hawkins came in as I finished the last plate. "You didn't have to do this." She said. "I just want to find a way to show my thanks for letting me stay here until I have my own place." I told her.

"Well, thank you for the help. I'll just get Jim in here." Just as she said someone enters the kitchen. The person is a teenage boy with dark brown hair in a rat tail and parted at front, same skin color and eyes as mine, wearing a black shirt, green cargo pants by a red belt with a gold buckle, a black jacket, black boots with red outlines and a gold buckle on each shoe. "Jim this is Emma, she's going to be staying here until she has her own place. You'll be showing her around town." Mrs. Hawkins said.


	4. Chapter 2: Solar Surfing

"Fine." He said. Sweet, I hope I get to ride a solar surfer. I didn't know he left until he called me from outside. "Hey!"

"Oh!" I ran outside and caught up as he entered a wooden shed. I followed behind him inside and saw him pull off a long orange piece of metal from a wall. "What's that?" I asked.

"A solar surfer. You'd never seen one before?"

I shook my head no and watched as he tinkered with it. _Score! _I thought. "What does it do?"

"It flies through the air with the sail that captures sunlight to make the engine work. It's like being flying and you get to feel free." He said like it was a common thing. I want to be free but, my past holds me back. He turned and looked at my arm. "What's with the scars?" He asked. Crap. I was hoping that he wouldn't ask that. I pulled the sleeves down as far as they can go. "I don't wanna talk about it." I said as I looked down at my feet.

He raised his eyebrows as I returned his gaze and then shrugged. He finished and took it outside. I followed him to see him step on a foot button and the surfer started up. It floated above the ground a few feet and stepped on. "Get on."

"What?!"

"Come on. Remember when I said it like flying and being free. Do you want to feel like that?"

"You heard me." I thought I said it to myself but, I was wrong. He nodded his head. "What if I fall?" I asked with slight worry in my voice. "You can hold on to me." He said.

"Wouldn't that be weird?"

"No, for some reason I feel like I already know you besides the fact that we met last night."

He's right there. In my old world when I watched the movie I felt a connection to Jim. Not a romantic one but, a sibling like one. I shrugged and hoped on. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we shot off into the sky. I screamed in surprise and closed my eyes trying to forget an unpleasant memory. Thankfully it didn't came. I felt his body move up and down as he laughed and opened my eyes. We soared across the area until we get to the end of the cliff. He maneuvered it up so we won't fall to our deaths.

He flies up higher going through a cloud. It was softer than I imagined. As we reached a certain hight he turns it off. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled out in surprise. I get no response and we start falling. As we fall he does some sweet awesome stunts. I whoop out in excitement. I love the adrenaline pumping through my body making me feel like I'm a member of the Dauntless. He flips us upside down and the ground rushes closer to us. Before we hit the ground he turns the surfer back on. We let out a yelp of excitement and go right of the fork in the cliff ground and head in the direction of a construction site.

I can _**sense**_ a plot forming in that head of his. "Don't do it." I said. He didn't listen to me and broke the gate as we fly inside. We fly sideways avoiding equipment that could injure us. He makes the surfer slide across a metal pipe making orange sparks fly off. As we jump off it I see a spinning wheel with square human sized holes spinning in a clockwise direction. "Don't even think about it." I said. He didn't listen to me and pressed a button to make the sail go into the surfer. "Come on!" He shouted and ducked. I ducked down and held on in fear.

Amazingly we pass through without being crushed! He gets the sail back and flies upward till we're on a steady flight path. I smacked him on his shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"For almost killing us!"

"But it did felt like flying and freedom right? You had fun?"

"Yeah it was like that and those stunts were awesome! Can you teach me how to ride one?"

He laughed at my question. "Maybe when you get the hold of it and gaining a few pounds."

I glared at him and we flew smoothly for a few minutes. I heard sirens and saw two robot cops riding small flying vehicles with the red lights flashing out front. "Oh great," he said as they caught us.


	5. Chapter 3: Ship Crash

As the robot cops took us back to the Inn Jim has a look of disappointment on his face. I can read people easily and by the face that holds the look he had it on more than once. We have arrived at the Inn and the cops held one our shoulders. One robot cop slammed the door opened. "Mrs. Hawkins," he said. Sarah was holding a stack of dishes and talking to a dog like alien whom I assume is the famous Dr. Delbert Doppler. "JIM!" She says dropping the dishes in shock. They made a _crash_ sound as they hit the floor. Doppler turned his head covering it with one of his hands mumbling something.

"Okay thanks for the lift guys." Jim said pushing the cops hand off his shoulder. "Not so fast!" The cop said grabbing his shoulder again.

"We have apprehended your son riding a solar vehicle in a restricted area with your daughter." The second cop said. Wait, they think I'm her missing child! That's just wrong!

"Moving violation 904 section 15 paragraph um..."

"Six." Jim said.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." (I knew it!)

"Jim. Emma isn't my daughter though, she disappeared twelve years ago but I see her as one." Sarah said.

"Oh I'm sorry. As you are aware ma'am this constitutes a violation of his probation."

"Yes, yes, no I understand. Um but could we just-"

"Pardon me officers. If I um, might interject here." Doppler said coming over. "I am the noted astrophysicist Dr. Delbert Doppler, perhaps you heard of me? No, I have a clipping."

"Are you the boy's father?" One of the cops asked. Jim glared at the ground as the adults straightened it out.

"Oh heavens no!" Doppler said.

"Eww, no he's just an old friend of the family." Sarah said placing a hand on his shoulder. He had a look of confusion on his face. The cops got close to his face and yelled, "Back off sir!" He crouched back waiting for something I assume. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Thank you Delbert. I'll take it from here." Sarah said pushing him away.

"Well if you insist Sarah. Don't ever let me do that again!" He whispered the last part and went back to his seat.

"Do to violations of Statue 15C we have impounded his vehicle. Any more slip ups will resolve in a one-way ticket to juvenile hall."

"Kiddy hoosegall."

"The slammer."

"Thank you officers." Sarah said taking Jim from the cops. "It won't happen again." She said scowling him.

"We see his type all the time ma'am."

"Wrong choices."

"Dead enders."

"Losers." They said in union and Jim shot them a glare.

"Since this is her first time being in this she'll get a warning."

"Thank you officers." Sarah said.

The cop let my shoulder go and I hid behind Sarah. "Young lady I suggest you find a better crowd to hang out with. You don't need to end up like him." The first cop said. I looked at my feet not wanting to see anyone's reactions.

"You take care now." The second cop said with his hat going upwards then back down on his head in a high pitched voice.

"Let's motor."

The cops rolled out of the place closing the door behind. The three of us look at the costumers and they turned back to their food like nothing happened. "Emma why don't you go to your room." Sarah said. I nodded and hid on top of the stairs. It pays to be short sometimes!

"Jim, I have had it! Do you want to go to juvenile hall? Is that it?!" Sarah said beyond mad. Jim walked away from her and picked up a grey plastic bin and head to the nearest table and collects the dirty dishes.

"Jim. Jim look at me. It's been hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself with you gone-"

"It's no big deal. There was nobody around, those cops just won't get off-"

He stopped mid sentence as she gave him a look. "Forget it."

"Mrs. Hawkins, my juice!" A cyclops tentacle alien called out waving an empty glass cup in the air.

"Yes, I'll be right there Mrs. Dunwiddie! Jim I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future." She said before walking away to refill the woman's drink. He picked up the grey pin and went into the kitchen muttering something. I went to my room before anyone can find me eves dropping on them.

I'm sitting in the hallway reading _Cinder_ by Marissa Meyer. I'm at the part where Cinder finds out she is immune to the Letumosis plague. Being stuffed in that room brought back memories I would rather keep hidden. I hear the sound of small rocks hitting the rooftop and see a small pile on the ground through the window. I put my book back into my backpack and slung it over my shoulders and opened the nearest window. I climbed to the roof, having a bit of trouble lifting myself onto the ledges, and find Jim sitting next to a window that shows the inside of the building throwing rocks. And with a hard look on his face.

"Can I join you?" I asked shyly. He shrugged and I sat besides him. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble." I told him. "It's not your fault. You don't need to apologize. I'm the one who brought you. You didn't insist on it." He said. I patted his arm in awkwardness and sympathy. His look softened a bit and he looks at the horizon. It was quiet for a few seconds before a voice broke it. "I really don't know how you manage it, Sarah." It was Doppler. We turned to look in through the window and see him talking to Sarah in the same place we saw him after talking to the cops. "Trying to run a business while raising a felon like, felon fellow fellow like Jim."

"Managing it. I'm at the end of my rope! Ever since his father left, well Jim's just never recovered and you know how smart he is."

His dad left, that's harsh. I forgotten about that till now. It's not as harsh as being abandoned by both parents. He's lucky to still have a mom. Jim turned away from the window and so did I but I wanna hear more.

"He built his first solar surfer when he was eight! And yet he's failing at school. He's constantly in trouble and when I talk to him he's like a stranger to me! I don't know Delbert, I've tried everything!"

A rumbling was heard and the sounds of engines, I guess, breaking down was heard. A grey ship with light red sails came sailing down with its engine on fire. It crashed onto the longest dock and rested. Jim and I looked at each other and went sliding down the roof. I was behind him because I was a bit slower from not having much opportunities to exercise. By the time I got there Jim is banging on the glass window. "Mister you okay in there right?" He shouted/asked. He jumped back when a clawed hand smacked the glass from the other side. What I thought was a window is actually a door and a lot of smoke came out. A salamander like alien crawled out from the smoke. "He's a coming. Can you hear him? Those gears and gyros clicking and whirling like the devil himself!" He yelled at Jim's face.


	6. Chapter 4: I Remember Ya LassBeware The

Jim had pulled back but the salamander's neck stretch to keep up with his head. The salamander coughed and let his shirt go. "You hit your head pretty hard didn't you?" Jim asked. "He probably hit his head really hard." I said. He nodded in agreement with me and turned his attention back to the salamander.

"He's after me chest, that fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats." He continued grunting as he lifted his chest. "But they'll have pry it from old Billy Bones cold dead fingers afore I -aaahhh!" He was interrupted mid sentence by a ragged cough from deep in his throat. Jim mumbles something inaugurate and rushed to his side. "Come on, give me your arm." Jim said then pointed at me. "Get his chest!" He yelled at me. I nodded and picked up the wooden chest. It wasn't that heavy as I expected but, then again I was forced to pick up and carry some pretty heavy stuff back at my time in the orphanage and I do carry a backpack with thirty something books in it, so I wasn't complaining. "Mom's gonna love this." Jim mumbled as we helped Billy back to the Inn. We walked through the rain for what felt like hours but was only half an hour and finally reached the front door.

Before I could even open the door Doppler opened it on the other side. Sarah gasped. "JAMES PLEIADES HAWKINS!" She yelled. "Mom, he's hurt, bad." Jim explained as he lay Billy on the floor and I put his chest on the ground. Billy panted and stared at me for a while. It seemed like the look you would give trying to remember someone who you saw in the past and trying to place him or her. "Me chest lass," he mumbled pointing his hand in the direction of his chest. I pushed it to him and he grabbed my wrist and pulled my face close and whispered something. "I remember ya lass. The last time I saw you were a little screaming child. Beware the spider." He whispered in my ear and let me go. My head is spinning and my eyes grew wide as I watched him opened his chest. What did he meant when by watch out for the spider? Did he possibly last saw me when I was a baby? No it couldn't be. I was abandoned at the orphanage a few weeks after I was born. I was snapped back into reality by Billy's voice. "He's a coming soon. I can't let them find this!" He yelled weakly as he held a sphere wrapped around in cloth. "Who's coming?" Jim and I asked. He grabbed us by the collars of our shirts and pulled us close. 'Again!' I thought to myself. "The cyborg!" He whispered weakly. "Beware the cyborg!" He whispered giving the clothed sphere to Jim. My eyes grew wider than before and I watched as he slumped to the floor dead. "Oh." Sarah whispered. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse I heard the sound of an engine coming close from the house with the thunder.


	7. Chapter 5: The Map

We all stood frozen in fear. Sarah gasped and Jim pocketed the sphere. He went to the window and peaked through the electronic blinds. "Quick, we gotta go!" He yelled yanking Sarah and I by our wrists. I nearly tripped over the stairs and watched Doppler go to the door. What best can be described as a laser blasted through the door knob and thankfully, he dodged it before it could hurt him. "I believe I'm with Jim on this one!" He yelled following us. I heard a lot of commotion coming from the intruders down stairs. There was crashing and shouting. I watched as Doppler opened the window and yelled down. "Delilah! Delilah! Stay! Don't move!" I peaked over to see a carriage parked by the window and a frog/snail (only without the shell) horse sized animal attached to it on the front. I heard "WHERE IS IT?!", among the shouting.

What is going on?! Is it all connected to that weird clothed sphere? I suddenly remembered something that I read in one of my books. In _The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell_, Evly (The Evil Queen) had sent out Malumclaw and his pack (the Big Bad Wolf Pack) after Alex and Connor to get their items for the spell. Is it something like that? It began to make sense in my head. Who ever these guys are they have come to get that clothed sphere. Even though I've seen the movie before it's different being in the scene itself than watching it on a screen! I snapped out of whatever daze I was in by the sound of multiple footsteps rushing up the stairs. I saw shadows coming up and Jim looked scared. I don't blame him because I'm terrified! "I'm an expert in the laws of physical science. On the count of three!" Doppler said holding Sarah's hand. She kept mumbling "No," over and over again.

When Doppler started counting, Jim couldn't wait any longer. "Three!" He yelled pushing out the astrologist and inn keeper. I ran to the window and froze a bit from the height. I began having the unpleasant flashback I was trying to avoid...

_**I was eight years old at the time and Mistress had decided to punish me. I did nothing wrong that day. I guess it's one of those days when she **__**wanted**_ _**to see one of us suffer. "Emma come here." She said calmly. Everyone else, twenty other kids, looked at me with fear and pity in their eyes. I slowly walked up to her trying to contain my fear. Mistress was a middle aged woman who **__**clearly**_ _**wore a lot of makeup and tight clothes to make herself look younger, she had green eyes and blond hair wearing a tight mini blood red dress.**_

_**When I got to her, she yanked me by my wrist and dragged me to the roof. The orphanage is basically an old, crackly, concrete building that could collapse at an moment. Once we got up there she put a straight jacket on me, locked it tight so I couldn't move and moved me to the edge of the roof. Then, she hooked a rope to the jacket and pushed me off the roof. I screamed like a maniac and tried to move but couldn't. I stopped falling after a few seconds and dangled there for the rest of the day and that night. Since then, I've been scared of heights.**_

"Emma!" I heard Jim yells and snapped out of my daze. "Come on."

"I can't!" I yelled feeling tears build up in my eyes.

"Why?"

"I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS BECAUSE OF A HORRIBLE EXPERIENCE!"

"It'll be okay. Don't think about it okay. Want me to hold your hand?" He asked holding his hand out to me. I quickly took it and closed my eyes. I squeezed it a bit scared and we jumped. I screamed in fear feeling the same fear I did that day. We landed in the carriage in between his mom and Doppler and he yanked the reins shouting for his creature to run and Delilah started running away as fast as she could. Sarah and I turned back to see the Benbow Inn on fire! I immediately turned away and sat back down in my seat since I had to get up to look. She then turned away and sighed putting her head in her hands in sadness. She lost her home and source of income. I saw Jim looking at the ground for a second and pulled out the sphere. I looked at it and watched as he unwrapped the string connecting the cloth together and it fell off. It was a gold sphere with strange circles and lines all over it. Jim and I looked at each other curiously asking, telepathy it seems, _"What is it?"_

We arrived at Doppler's house, a mansion. I gawked at it in disbelief that one person can live here. When we entered the living room was basically a library! Books are in the shelves in their normal way and others were stacked in piles all around the place, well, expect we had enough room to move around and stuff. I asked Doppler if this is where he does his research and it is! I could spend days in here reading notes and books of what he studied on. He started a fire in the fireplace and made some tea. Sarah sat in an armchair near the fire and Jim stood behind her. I was sitting in an armchair across from Sarah staring into the fire.

"I just spoke with the constabulary. Those blaggared pirates have fled without a trace. I'm sorry Sarah but, I'm afraid the old Benbow Inn has burned to the ground." Doppler said disheartened. Jim had took a small blanket and put it over her shoulders. She gripped it around her shoulders depressed. I knew Jim wanted to say something but either didn't know what to say or knew it wasn't the right time. Doppler cleared his throat and gave Sarah some tea. "Well certainly a lot of trouble over that odd little sphere. Those markings baffle me, unlike anything I've ever encountered. Even with my vast experience and super intellect, it would take me years to unlock it's- HEY!" Doppler was interrupted mid sentence by a _whoosh_ like noise and a light/medium green light taking the fire's place as the room's source of light.

Jim stood still near the center of the room holding the sphere. The green light was coming from it and it came out in little dots at first then became a whole column. He figured out how to crack it open. I stood up from my seat in amazement. Unlike the scary bit I was in earlier this is **way** better seeing it in action than on the screen. They surrounded the room in a grid like ball and formed this dimensions galaxies and universes around the four of us. "Why it's a map!" Doppler explained the obvious. I was looking at some planets and galaxies as Doppler said more. "Wait, wait, wait wait. This is us! The planet Montressor." He said pressing a finger on the planet. As soon as he did the planet glowed and the map moved to other places of the universe. "That's the Magellanic Cloud. Whoa, the Coral Galaxy!" He named the locations. The Coral Galaxy as he called it had crashed into Jim's chest. It spread out a bit then regained its original shape. I poked the nearest galaxy and watched it again with a grin on my face. I did it again a couple more times. "That's Cygnus Cross and that's the Current Abyss. Wait what this?" Doppler said as a big two ringed planet came into view.

"Why it's-"

"Treasure Planet." Jim said amazed.

"No!"

"That's Treasure Planet!"

"Flint's trove. The loot of a thousand worlds! You know what this means?!"

"It means that all that treasure is a boat ride away!"

"Whoever brings it back will hold an eternal place on atop the pantheon of explorers! He'd be able to experience- WHOO!" Doppler was interrupted mid sentence as the map turned itself off and the fire became the source of light once again. "What just happened?" He asked surprised. "Mom this is it. It's the answer to all our problems." Jim said excited.

"Jim, there is absolutely no way-" His mom said only to be interrupted mid sentence.

"Don't you remember? All those stories?"

"That's all they were. _**Stories**_."

"With all that treasure we could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over!"

"Well this is, it's just, oh man. Delbert would you please explain how ridiculous this is?" Sarah said desperation in her voice. "It's totally preposterous traversing the entire galaxy alone." Doppler said. Sarah had a smug look on her face while Jim rolled his eyes. I had a big smile on my face but it faded after those sentences.

"Well at last we hear some sense." Sarah said smugly.

"That's why I'm going with you." Doppler said picking up the nearest travel bag from the floor.

"Delbert!" Sarah said in disbelief. Jim's face brightened up and my smile returned. "I'll use my savings to finance the expedition. I've commissioned a ship. Hired a captain and a crew!" He said excitedly packing up a variety of stuff. On the top of a book pile he grabbed a toothbrush and the glass cup fell and shattered on the floor.

"You're not serious." Sarah said in disbelief at her friend's behavior.

"All my life I've been waiting for an opportunity like this and here it is screaming, go Delbert! Go Delbert! Go-" I could barely hold my laughter in and let out a soft giggle. "Okay, okay, you're both grounded!" Sarah shouted shutting up me and Delbert. She sighed and Jim spoke up. "Mom look, I know that I keep messing everything up and I know that I let you down but, this is my chance to make up to you. I want to set things right." He said. Sarah's face softened at her son's speech and Doppler called her over for a private talk. Jim looked at me and I shrugged. She turned back to look at us. "Jim, I just don't wanna lose you like..." She said brushing some hair away from his face. I don't know if she was gonna mention her husband or daughter because both are out of their lives. One just left and the other kidnapped.

"Mom," Jim said taking her hand. "You won't. I'll make you proud." He said smiling. She returned it. "Well now, there we are then we'll began preparations at once. Jim my boy, soon we'll be off to the space port." Doppler said pointing to a crescent moon which is the space port. "I'm coming too." I said. There's no way I can miss this and maybe it might answer some questions. "What!? No! You'll only get in the way and you're too young!" Jim said. I was mad.

"What do you mean 'too young!?'" I asked putting quotation marks around 'too young.' "I'm not gonna babysit a girl!" He retorted back. I felt my face heat up in anger and my hands curled into fists. "I can take care of myself!" I yelled.

"Your scars say otherwise!"

"What scars?" Sarah and Doppler asked. I lifted my arms and they looked at years of abuse. "How'd you get these?" Sarah asked. I shook my head. "I'll tell you later." I said tears building in my eyes. She nodded. "Jim if she wants to go then she has the right to." Doppler said.

"What!?" Jim said in disbelief.

"She can go if she wants too." Sarah repeated.

"But, she-"

"No buts, she's going and that's final." Sarah said. I squealed in joy and hugged her. "Thank you!" I said over and over again. I left the hug and gave Jim a victory grin. When I saw his face I almost cowered back in fear. His hard glared is just like the one Mistress would give. "Emma we can go shopping for the trip tomorrow if you want." Sarah said pulling back into reality. I nodded and went to my room where my bag laid on my bed. As I went there I can still feel Jim's hard glare and I did what I used to do at the orphanage. I made my poster as straight as I can get it at and walked faster. I opened my backpack and pulled out a black notebook and a purple led pencil. I opened my notebook, pushed the top of the pencil to get some led and started writing. I wrote a small three part story about a guy killing his sister and then killed himself because the guilt got too much for him. **(I wrote a story like that. It's called 'A Brother's Guilt.' It's in my Wattpad account)**

I heard a knock on the door and Sarah peered her head inside the room. She came in and sat next to me and I spilled the whole story of my time in prison. The orphanage and there's one story that made me cry the hardest than the other ones.

_**I didn't know how old I was. Five maybe six and it was the most horrible experience for a young girl. I was trying to learn how to bake so I wouldn't get anymore beatings. If only my five or six year old self knew what was to come I wouldn't have tried. I left the chocolate cake in the oven for too long and it burnt to a crisp. A large shadow covered my small body and I looked up to see an angry Mistress. "Surprise." I said weakly hoping I can get out of a beating. **_

_**Oh how wrong I was. She grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me to a wooden post. She tied my wrists to the post with thick rope and ripped my shirt off. Before I knew what was happening a sharp pain hit my back. I screamed in pain and she did it all night long. By sunrise my back was red and raw. By the time it healed some ugly scars showed up and would grow with me as I got older.**_

Sarah hugged me and whispered sweet nothings into my ear as I sobbed. "I'm so sorry." She mumbled when my sobs turned to sniffles. I pulled back and wiped my face. She gave me a handkerchief and I wiped my tears and blew my nose. "Go to bed. It's late." She said. I didn't argue and I let her tuck me in bed and take off my glasses. I never had someone do that to me and it felt nice. "Good night Emma."

"Night Sarah." As soon as she turned off the lights and closed the door I couldn't sleep. Hundreds of questions ran through my mind because of what Billy told me. I fell asleep with two major questions on my mind. Did my birth parents really abandoned me at the orphanage? Or...

Is there more to my story than meets the eye?


	8. Chapter 6: The RLS Legacy

The next day Sarah took me shopping. We agreed to get some sensible clothes for the trip and nothing too fancy. I got me shirts in purple, black, white, and blue with blue and black shorts and pants, and a green pair of pajamas and a black jacket. We also got a midnight blue short dress with long sleeves. "Why did you picked it?" I asked confused. "Just in case something formal happens." She responded. I didn't question it again but, I had doubts that a formal event would happen. I thought it was embarrassing to find me the correct underwear size, it was all confusing but I finally found some in my size. She also took me to the barber shop to trim my hair. That's when my ear buds were shown. I told her my hair hides them really good and nobody notices them. I told I will pay her back but she insisted that I didn't. "You sure?" I asked. She nodded. "Positive." She said. We got back to Doppler's house and I started packing for the trip. My backpack can't fit my clothes and my books so I have to do something I never thought I would do, I left most of my books behind. I kept the Lunar Chronicles series and my notebook in my backpack. I have to keep myself busy somehow! I kept the rest of my books under my bed at Doppler's house to keep them safe.

A couple of weeks later we left for the spaceport. I was wearing a medium purple short sleeve shirt with my jacket over it and brown pants with my boots. Jim hasn't been talking to me since the night we found the map. I think he's pretty mad that I'm going to but, this trip can answer questions that's been on my mind since that night. I have caught him looking at me once but, his face was so unreadable I couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling. We had gotten into a bus and it took us there. I read Cinder the whole way there because I was board and I had writers block so I couldn't write in my notebook. I had gained some weight but my bones are still shown. It's not as bad as before though so I wasn't complaining. As soon as we got off the bus onto the spaceport I was amazed at what I saw, there was a lot of aliens and people walking around going about on their daily business and there was some large manta ray like creatures flying above us! They flapped their wings to fly like they used them to swim in the ocean back in my world. Jim and I stood on the ramp from the bus to the ground and stared at everything in awe and wonder. A duchess or princess, maybe a queen, had walked by us and her pet was barking at us. "Jim! Emma! Oh, Jim and Emma! Wait for me!" Doppler yelled. Jim sighed and laughed while I giggled. He stepped onto the ramp wearing a ridiculous yellow and tan metal suit. A pushy two headed sales lady had pressured him to buy it while we waited for the bus and he immediately put it on. I noticed the camera on the suit and quickly took a picture of him to keep. Before he even noticed it I put the camera back and pocketed it. He had walked to us and pressed a button on it to open the glass window thing. "Well, this should be a wonderful opportunity for the three of us to get to know one another. You know what they say: familiarity breeds um, contempt but in our case-"

"Look, let's just find the ship okay?" Jim said walking forward. I adjusted my backpack and followed him. I checked behind me to see if Doppler is behind us. I saw the glass window fall back into its place and he caught up with us.

We got lost and I asked two guys if they knew where the ship was. They were a small furry red alien and a white yellowish robot working on a building Jim tried asking but I had beat him to it. "Second left on your right." The robot said on a ladder. "You can't miss it." The alien added. "Thank you." I said and walked away with Jim following me. I noticed the alien had immediately turned away from Doppler. "It's the suit isn't it?" He asked and then rambled how he shouldn't have listened to the sales lady. I shook my head at his rambling and stopped walking behind Jim. I saw him looking up in awe and I followed his gaze. Before I could even stare at it Doppler bumped into me which made me bump into Jim. He glared at me and I pointed at Doppler and he glared at him. "Oh, guys this is our ship. The RLS Legacy." He said. "Whoa." Jim said. I couldn't say anything, it was like a rocket ship had a baby with an old timie boat. The stern had rocket like busters and wings while it _floated_ above the ground. The rest looked pretty much the same. We climbed onto the ship using the ramp and saw the crew, various of aliens, preparing the supplies. "How cool is this?" Jim asked.

"Super cool!" I said. I couldn't believe it, any of it. I had seen this ship in a cartoon and imagined that I would be on it in the one hour of free time before bed back at the orphanage. I always pictured myself and now it's a reality. I didn't pay attention to where I was going and bumped into Jim who had already bumped into someone else.


	9. Chapter 7: Captain Amelia

"Sorry." Jim and I said. The guy we bumped into was an slug like alien with tentacles on his mouth (which is his mouth) and four more tentacles for arms and on his back wearing a black pirate hat and red vest. He looked at his tail and saw an imprint from Jim's shoe and glared at us. He then started cussing us out using angry flatulent noises and holding all of his tentacles in fists, half of me was wondering what he was saying and the other half... was trying not to laugh. He apparently messed up Jim's hair and I was still trying not to laugh at the situation. (The look on his face is _**priceless**_.) Doppler came on at the time and cringed at what Gas Talk is saying as Jim blew some of his hair out of his face. "Allow me to handle this." He said before making flatulent noises back at him. He looked at Doppler and busted out in laughing flatulent noises. Jim and I looked at him in amazement. "I'm fluent in Flatula. Took two years of it in high school." He explained before giving a salute in the language.

"Flatula? Cool." Jim said before fixing his hair. I shook my head and giggled into my hand. We went up to a rock alien wearing a white button fancy shirt, a red jacket with Prince Charming shoulder decorations, a black hat, and beige pants with black shoes. Without a doubt I knew that he's Mr. Arrow. (For some reason he kinda reminds me of Korg from _Thor: Ragnorak_, maybe because his skin is made of rocks.) "Good morning Captain, everything ship shape?" Doppler asked. "Ship shape it is sir but, I'm not the captain. The captain's aloft." He said pointing up wards as he did.

Then a cat lady wearing an outfit similar to King Roland's from _Sofia the First _except for longer boots, jacket, no tie and shoulder decorators did some acrobatic moves from the sails to the main part of the ship and landed on her feet like it's no problem at all. I knew that's Captain Amelia right away. I saw Doppler's glass window fall closing it and he and Jim looked at each other in confusion. I rolled my eyes at them. "Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual it's spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?" She said. As she was saying this Arrow stood straight up but as it became a compliment he relaxed a bit and smiled bashfully. "You flatter me captain." He said smiling. She smiled back at him and turned to Doppler and stared at him for a few seconds. "Ah, Dr. Doppler I presume?" She said. He tried speaking but his helmet muffled his words a bit.

"Uh, yes."

"HELLO! Can you hear me?" She asked knocking on his helmet.

"Yes I can. Stop that banging!" He tried to take the helmet off but it wouldn't budge.

"You know doctor, this works better when it's right way up and plugged in." She then turned the plug up right and plugged it in the back close to some of bags and he finally got the helmet off. "Lovely, there you got."

"If you don't mind, I can manage my own plugging!" He said waving the plug around a bit. I snickered at the scene and Jim looked at me weirdly but, I didn't care. This is funny. "I'm Captain Amelia, I had a late few run ins with the Procyon Armanda nasty business but, I won't bore you with my scars. You've already met my first officer Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true." She said.

"Please Captain." Arrow said humbly. If a rock could blush it would be at that moment.

"Oh, shut up Arrow. You know I don't mean a word of it." Amelia said playfully.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt this ...lovely banter but may I introduce Jim Hawkins and Emma. Jim you see, is the boy who found the treasure-"

"Doctor please," Amelia said cutting him off by grabbing his face with her hand squishing it. The crew looked at our direction and then went back to work. "I like a word with you in my state room." She said after letting his face go. The three of us followed her and Arrow to her state room. After making sure nobody followed us she closed and locked the door behind. "Doctor, to mule and blabber about a treasure map in front of _this_ particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that boarders on the imbecilic. And I mean that in a very caring way." She explained. I giggled softly but everyone turned to me and I 'coughed' to hide my smile and covered my tracks.

"Imbecilic did you say! Foolishness I've got-"

"May I see the map, please?"

Boy she really likes to interrupt him. Doppler raised a finger to say something but didn't, instead he looked at Jim. Jim shrugged and Doppler motioned him to hand it to her. He sighed and threw her the map. "Here." He mumbled. Amelia caught it with ease and stared at it like a cat with a ball of yarn, fascinated. "Fascinating." She said. "Mr. Hawkins and Miss... what did you say your name was again?" She asked. I silently winced at the question. "Emma." I said.

"No, you're last name?" She asked. I felt tears stinging my eyes and I blinked them away and shook my head and stared at the floor. "Hmm, Mr. Hawkins and Miss Emma in the future you both will address me as Captain or Ma'am. Is that clear?" She said putting the map away in a small chest in her closet. "Aye aye Captain." I said. Jim rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Mr. Hawkins?" Amelia said.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"That'll do." She said closing the closet and locking it with her key. "Everyone, this will be kept under lock and key when not in use. And Doctor, again with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer!" She said putting the key in her pocket and going to her desk. I busted out in a fit of silent laughter. Jim got board with the conversation and went exploring around the room messing with trinkets on the walls. "Captain, I assure you I-" Doppler was saying before getting interrupted again.

"Let me make this as... monosyllabic as possible. I don't much care for this crew _you_ hired. They're, how did I describe them Mr. Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee?" She asked sitting down at her large desk and chart the stars with a protractor.

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am." Arrow said.

"There you go, poetry." Amelia sassed. I bit my fist to keep myself from laughing too hard. Doppler slammed his hands on the desk. "Now see here-" He began.

"Doctor, I've love to chat, tea, cake, the whole shape bang, but I have a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up." She said dragging a finger upwards on his ridiculous suit from the neck up. "Mr. Arrow please escort these three near-fights down to the galley straight away, young Hawkins and Emma will be working for our cook Mr. Silver." She instructed. Jim was messing with a compass thing on the wall but froze when hearing her orders. He dropped the swinging thing and asked bewildered, "What, the cook!?" I shrugged and followed Arrow to the galley with the two behind me.


	10. Chapter 8: Silver

"That woman! That feline! Who does she think is working for whom?!" Doppler said coming down the stairs into the galley. Jim is besides me and we are following him with Arrow is behind us. "It's my map! And she's got me busting tables!" Jim complained. Both are pretty angry at her, Doppler because she talked to him like an idiot although he has a master degree in his studies and Jim because he has to do actual work. Then Arrow grabbed the two by their shoulders. "I'll not tolerate a crossword about our captain! There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy." He said. "I agree, they are her orders and we have to respect them." I said pushing my glasses up. Arrow smiled softly at me for sticking up to Amelia. The four of us heard whistling and we turned straight ahead and saw a big figure whistling while cooking something we couldn't see what they looked like since steam is covering them. "Mr Silver?" Arrow said.

"Ah, Mr. Arrow sir, bringin' such fine and distinguished gents to grace me humble galley! Had I known, I'd 'ave tucked in my shirt!" He said humbly and heartily. I looked over at the right side of his body and froze. His arm, leg, ear, and eye was all mechanical stuff. Instantly, I remembered one of Billy's warnings and hid behind Jim. I don't care if we had a fight but now I was scared and I wanted to hide. I grabbed his arm and held it in fear. He patted my hand to comfort me and calm me down. "A cyborg." He whispered.

"May I introduce Dr. Doppler, the financier of the voyage." Arrow said. Doppler stepped forward adjusting his glasses and bowed a little with a hand on his chest. "Love teh outfit, Doc." Silver said. At the time a red light came from his eye and it scanned his suit. "Thank you, um, love the eye." He said politely. "And this young lad is Jim Hawkins." He said taking his arm and pulling him, and unfortunately me, to take his place. "Jimbo." He said holding his metal hand out for him to shake. I peaked out and saw knives and other sharp tools instead of a hand. I went back behind him more scared. I thought Mistress was scary but he is terrifying! Who knows how many scars will join my collection and I feel my shyness kick in at that moment. Great. "And who'd dis young lass be?" He asked looking at me. "Emma." I said quietly and shyly. He didn't hear me and repeated his question. "Her name's Emma and she's shy." Jim stated bluntly.

"A pretty name for a young lass." He said holding his hand out for me to shake. I felt Jim tense up as I shrank back from it in fear. "Ah, now don't be too put off by dis hunk of hardware." Silver said before getting to work. He cut off four squid like things and cut off the tentacles and harvest the insides that are edible and put them in a pan, then he cuts some vegetables and pretended to cut off his other hand. "Whoa!" He said before pulling it out safe again. I softly smiled and giggled cause it helped me not be so scared anymore. "These gears 'ave been tough getting used too but, they do come in mighty handy from time to time." He said before cracking open the three eggs in his metal hand. He then turned on a blowtorch from his hand and instantly cooked it. "Ooooohh." I said amazed at the blowtorch trick. Silver laughed and dumped the food on a pot, added some spices and tasting it. He deemed it edible and poured some into three bowls. "Here now, 'ave a taste o' me famous Bonzabeast stew." He said handing me, Jim, and Doppler a bowl. Doppler sniffed the food and then tasted it a little. "Mmmm! Delightful tangy yet robust." He said.

"Ol family recipe." Silver said. Doppler was about to eat some when an eye ball floated to the top making him shriek surprised. "In fact that was part of the old family!" He said before laughing. I laughed too because Cinder had made a similar joke or something in The Lunar Chronicles. Cyborgs have fun joking about their missing limbs.

"How do you think that's funny!?" Jim said surprised at me. "I've read a book that features some cyborg humor." I responded. "You can borrow it if you want." I added. He shook his head no. I shrugged.

"I'm just kidding Doc, I'm nothin' if I ain't a kidder." He said before taking the eye ball out and eating it. Gross. He urged us to try some of it. I looked at Jim and he shrugged taking some in a spoon looking weary at the stew, before we both knew it his spoon grew eyes and ate it turning pink in the process! Jim gasped and I stared wide eyed smiling knowing that's one of my favorite characters in the movie. The spoon turned into a pink blob with two eyes. "Morph, you jiggle headed blob o' mischief. So that's where you was hiding!" Silver said as Morph turned into a red and white striped straw and slurping up Jim's stew. He burped after eating it and I gave him mine. He turned into a straw once again and slurped it up letting out a another burp afterwards.

He then flew up to me and dove into my hair, popping out on my shoulder with some on his head and then nuzzled into my cheek after dropping the hair. "He's so adorable." I said tickling him with my finger. He laughed and flew up to Jim and nuzzles against his cheek. "Wha-! What is that thing?" He said.

"What is that thing?" Morph repeated. Jim touched him and he disappeared only to reappear as a miniature version of Jim! "He's a morph, I rescued the little shapeshifter on Proteus 1." Silver answered. Morph then turned back to his pink blob self, licked Jim on his cheek and flew up to his master nuzzled up to his cheek. "Aw, he took a shine to me and we've been together ever since." Silver said then mumbled stuff to his pet. The five of us heard the sound of a bell ringing twice. "We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch doctor?" Arrow asked Doppler. "Would I!? Does an active galactic nucleus have superlumanial jets?" Doppler respond. Arrow stared at him blankly and weirdly. "I'll follow you." He said when getting no response. Jim shoved his hands in his pockets and went to follow him only to get blocked by Arrow's enormous stone hand. "Mr. Hawkins and Miss Emma will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver." He announced. Silver was taking a bite of the stew he made but chocked it out in shock. I don't blame him for having that response, I know I would too if I found out that I had to watch two kids. "Beggin' your pardon sir, but-" Silver began to say but was interrupted by Arrow.

"Captain's orders. See to it the new cabin kids are kept busy." He said before walking out. Jim and Silver tried to argue but couldn't. They just sighed with a hand on their faces, rubbing their fingers over their eyes and pinching the bridges of their noses. I smiled softly at the two mirroring each other. "So Cap'n put yeh two with me, eh?" Silver asked walking around us with his hands behind his back. "Whatever." Jim responded. I shrugged still feeling shy and a little scared. "Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue wit' a cap'n." He said starting to work again. I picked up a couple of purple fruits from the barrel and handed one to Jim. He softly shoved it back towards me. "Eat both." He mumbled. I bit into one of them. It tasted sweet yet sour like an strawberry and a lemon. "Hmm yeah... You know these purps... they're like the ones back home... on Montressor. You ever been there?" Jim asked the cyborg taking one for himself.

"Ah, can't say I 'ave, Jimbo." He responded. Jim hoisted himself on the counter sitting down and eating his purp. I followed him and sat beside him splitting my other purp and gave him a half. I felt bad that I got two and he didn't. He looked at it then took it eating it quickly. "Come to think of it, just before we left we met this old guy was was, um, he was looking for an cyborg buddy of his."

"Is tha' so?"

"Yeah. What was that old salamander's name?"

"Bones. Billy Bones I think?" I piped up eating my half of the purp.

"Bones? Bones? Mmm, t'ain't ringing any bells. Must 'ave been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs, roamin' dis port." Silver said setting a pot full of liquid next to us. We all heard a whistle blowing and looked up. "Prepare to cast off!" Arrow yelled. "Ah, off wit' yeh both, an' watch teh launch. There'll be plenty work awaitin' for yeh afterwards." Silver said kindly, lightly pushing us off the counter and began humming as we walked up the stairs.

"We're all clear, Capteen!" The lookout yelled from the crow's nest.

"All hands to stations!" Arrow bellowed. Everyone is bustling around to their stations as Jim and I walked onto the deck. "Loose all solar sails!" Arrow commanded. The sails are being released an we stared up at them in awe. This is a truly beautiful ship. A couple of crewmen were pulling on a rope and bumped into Jim. (Who was in the way.) "COME ON!" He shouted at him. "Careful. You don't wanna be in the way." I said teasing him but putting as much venom as I could at the end. The two more crewmen pushed me to the ground getting to their spots. "Look who's talking." Jim retorted playfully and yanked me up to my feet. "Thanks." I mumbled and playfully punched him in the shoulder. He playfully punched me back laughing. I laughed. The ship begin to rise into the sky and Arrow barked more orders to the crew. Jim peaked over the side to see the port getting smaller and I was watching the sails light up in the light. Then we ran to the main mast and saw lights flashing on it showing the sails are operated and functional.

Pretty soon I felt something in my stomach and I was floating in zero gravity! "Whoa!" I said and floated. It lasted for a second and then the artificial gravity got turned on. I would've landed on my feet firmly but I was Jim's butt cushion. "Get off! Your butt is squishing me!" I said. Jim got off and I took in a breath dramatically. I stood up and Jim asked if I was okay. I nodded. The ship then took off and I fell to the floor again! I quickly picked myself up and stood next to the shrouds as Jim climbed on them. He looked out into the Etherium (the galaxy they call it here,) as the ship gained speed and soared. I stood there on the deck smiling the biggest smile in my life. I saw the manta ray birds flew by and then a pod of space whales took their place and drifted beside us. The whales were the size of my world's orca but, had a sail like tail perfect for adjusting to the winds, they're blue on the top with a little bit of black I think, red on some parts of their body and a white underbelly and tail. "Whoa." We said in awe.

"Come up here." He said reaching a hand towards me. I shook my head no. "Why?"

"Because I don't wanna fall."

"You said that about the solar surfer!"

"First that was in the form of a question. Second, I don't wanna float around in space for the rest of my life!" Jim chuckles and takes my hand yanking me on the shrouds. "Why do I let you drag me to high places?" I mumbled to myself. He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "I won't let you fall." He said and pretended to push me off. "Hey!" I yelled and he laughed. "Sorry." He said giggling. I pushed him to the side a little and laughed. We watched as one of them looked at us then joined its pod. I almost slipped off but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me beside him wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I guess our fight is finally over." I thought to myself. "This is gonna be amazing." I mumbled to myself.

"Jimbo! Em!" Silver called and we turned to him. "I got two friends I'd like yeh both ta meet." He continued. We looked around trying to find them. "Where are they?" I asked. "Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket." Silver answered laughing and tossing us each a mop and a bucket. "Yippee."

"Hooray."


	11. Chapter 9: Scroop

"Yeah I got you Mr. Mop." Jim mumbled sarcastically as he slapped the mop onto the deck again. I rolled my eyes and continued the chore I have done millions of times. I made sure that I left the floor looking sparkly in fear I wouldn't get punished. "Well what did you expect, to relax the entire time. This is a big ship and everyone needs to have a fair share of work." I explained. "Whatever." Jim said realizing I was right. "Don't complain or we might get in trouble." I added keeping my eyes on the deck I am cleaning. In the corner of my eye I saw Jim looking at me suspiciously, he opened his mouth to say something when a tall crew member pushed him out of the way. He had a red face, gray skin with darker gray scales sticking out of his back, a braided beard, and four arms wearing nothing but pants. "Watch it twerp." He said in a deep gruff voice and walked off. I went to him. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah," He said distracted. I followed his gaze and saw a few other crew members whispering among themselves. We pretend to work so we could listen but, one motioned for his friends to shut up and they looked at us. Jim slapped the mop on the deck and I stared.

"What are you looking at weirdos." The tallest one said. Then his _head_ crawled off the body and it turns out the body is another crew member! I forgotten about that. "Yeah, weirdos." The body said. Jim raised an eye brow and my eyes grew wide. We heard a hissing sound coming from above and we looked up to see a spider like alien crawling down on the shrouds. He had a red face, claws the same color, the rest of his body is black, with bright yellow eyes and wearing a purple vest with a brown cap on his head covering his grey hair and some of it grew under the hat. I remembered Billy's other warning and I gripped my mop tightly in fear. I know he's Scroop and he always scared me when I watched the movie. "Cabin kids should learn to mind their own business." He said moving in on Jim.

"Why you got something to hide, Bright Eyes?" He taunted. I punched him in the arm. "What are you doing?" I whispered in his ear. He waved me off and Scroop's eyes widened and picked him up by the collar of his shirt with his claw.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well." Scroop hissed.

"Yeah, ahem, too bad my nose works just fine." Jim grumbled turning his head away from his mouth as his breath didn't smell that good. "Why you impudent little..." He started then shoved him onto the main mast. "Jim!" I yelled in fear. As if I got a shot of bravery I ran towards the two and tried to pry off his claw from him. "Let him go!" I said. He swung me away like I was a rag doll and then the crew stared cheering him on. "Slice him!" The only female crew member that somehow reminded me of Yzma from _The Emperors New Groove_. (Despite her only being a head and legs.) My eyes landed on a discarded mop and I picked it up and swun the stringy part at his eye and the other part to swipe his legs. Scroop fell and dropped him in the process. I ran to Jim to see if he was alright not looking at Scroop.

Big mistake. I felt a searing hot pain in my arm. I screamed as it felt like the whip. I turned to my arm and saw a gash bleeding and I thought I saw my _bone_ through it and a red claw came into my vision. Before I knew it I was the one being held against the main mast and the tips of his claws dug into my neck and I felt blood dripping from them the holes he made. He looked at me as if he was trying to recognize me. "I'll teach you some manners you little wench!" He growled. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jim shouted lunging to get me but got held back by a crew member. He moved his claw away from the holes in my neck and used the base to choke me. I kicked trying to break free even though it's useless and I struggled to get in some air. My life flashed before my eyes. This is how I die. "Any last words cabin girl?" He asked. I coughed trying to breathe and stopped kicking as spots of all colors began dotting my vision. He chuckled evilly. I'm not gonna last longer.

I saw Silver coming up to us and he turned his mechanical hand into a clamp and put it on his other claw. "Mr. Scroop," Silver said, pausing to bite a purp. "Y'ever see what happens to a fresh purp when yeh squeeze _real hard?_" He said squeezing the claw. Scroop winced in pain and dropped me. I landed on the ground and took in a breath of sweet air. The alien let Jim go and he ran to me and put band aids on the holes in my neck. He then put a hand on my head reassuring me he is there. "It's okay." He mumbled.

"What's all this then?" Mr. Arrow asked coming down the stairs onto the deck. "Are you okay?" Jim asked quietly. I shook my head no as memories of previous beatings had come through my mind during my near death. He helped me stand up and my legs are shaking like jelly. "You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage. Am I clear Mr. Scroop?" Arrow explained stopping in front of the spider psycho. He looked like he was going to fight back but, thought better of it and backed off. "Transparently." He responded. Arrow walked away and everyone else disbanded. "Well done, Mr. Arrow, sir! A tight ship's a happy ship sir!" Silver said giving the first mate a salute then picked up both of the discarded mops.

"Jimbo, Em, I gave yeh a job." He said pointing at the mops.

"Hey, we were doing it until that bug thing-" Jim defended.

"Belay that! Now, I want dis deck swabbed stopless! And heaven help yeh if I come back and it's not done. Morph? Keep an eye on these pups and let me know if there be anymore distractions." Then he noticed the blood from my arm turning my black jacket into a darker color. "Em, come wit' me. We'll take care o' dat arm of yours." He said motioning me to follow him. I was surprised. At the orphanage I would get no medical attention for the wounds from the beatings and had to stop the bleeding my self. (Expect for the whip incident and the older ones stopped the bleeding.) There's still a stern look on his face but the anger in it had faded. I slowly took a step forward and almost fell from light headiness and the dots swarming my vision when I moved. Jim caught me before I fell and helped me stand up straight. Silver carefully took my non bleeding arm and let me use him as support as he took me to the galley. I gave Jim a scared look. I'm afraid to be alone with Silver and he gave me an apologetic look and resumed mopping.

I sat on the counter in the galley as he examined the still bleeding gash on my arm. "Don't look too bad. I'll just bandage it for yeh." He said. I was shocked. "I thought I saw my bone!" I said. He laughed. "No lass I didn't see yeh bone." He said chuckling. He helped me took off my jacket and I winced in pain. He then took a cloth and poured some alcohol on it and applied it to the gash. I winced and hissed. When that was done he wrapped it up in bandage tape. I winced as he put pressure on it. "Sorry 'bout that lass." He said giving me an apologetic smile.

"It's okay." I said.

"When did yeh get teh scars?" I stayed silent and looked at the floor. He said nothing.

"Thanks for helping me out there. I would've died if you didn't showed up in time." I said.

"What were yeh t'inklin' lass? Gettin' into a fight like dat? Didn't your parents ever teach yeh it t'ain't becomin' for a girl to fight?" He asked looking at me sincerely. I looked back at the ground feeling tears build up in my eyes again for the millionth time. "I don't have any parents. I was in an orphanage that abused me and the others and my scars are from various of beatings when I did the smallest things wrong." I explained trying to swallow down the bubble in my throat.

"Ohh, I'm sorry Em. I didn't know." He said slightly rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I just smiled at him. "It's alright and I'm doing okay. My past doesn't define me and I normally don't get into fights. I normally stood there and get chewed out or run away. I have no idea what made me get all the courage to help Jim. I knew that I had to help him but got caught in the madness."

"Be careful b'fore charging into t'ings next time."

"That's a lesson well taught." I said snicking as I rubbed the bandage. He laughed. "Yeh t'ink yer strong enough ta help Jimbo finish swapping?" He asked. I stood up from the counter not feeling dizzy or seeing spots and nodded. "Off wit' yeh then." He said gently nudging me to the stairs. I was halfway up when I got called by him. "Lass I t'ink yeh dropped something." He said. I came back to see my locket in his fleshy hand. I felt around my neck and it wasn't there. "My locket! I didn't know it came off in the chaos." I said taking it from him. "T'is beautiful lass. Teh color goes well with a lass wit' a golden heart." He said.

"Thanks." I said putting back on my neck and going to the deck. I think Scroop's claws must have cut it free from the fight but it wasn't broken so it must have fallen off by itself. When I got back on the deck, Jim was mopping a few feet away from where I left him. As I came over to pick up my mop he sighed in relief then his face harden in anger. "What were you thinking!?" He scolded.

"That's a nice thanks." I replied sarcastically picking up my mop and resumed swapping.

"You could've been killed!"

"So could you! You had to be a smart aleck! You know you could've just walked away!"

"I would've been fine but you didn't need to put yourself in the fight!"

"I AM NOT WATCHING SOMEONE GET MURDERED! I would rather die than see someone get killed. And you don't know that!" I said turning away from him. "And neither do I." I mumbled to myself.

Night fell before I knew it and we had just finished swapping the deck. Morph helped us by turning into a miniature mop and swabbing with us. He decided to swab Jim's boot and turned back to his blob self when he was done. I stood near the two leaning against the edge of the ship. Morph hiccuped bubbles and I snickered softly. "Well, this has been a fun day huh? Making new friends like that spider psycho." He said imitating a spider's legs with his fingers. Morph turned into a miniature Scroop. "Spider psycho! Spider psycho!" He he repeated. I laughed. "A little uglier." I said. Morph then made the impression look maniacal and I laughed some more. "Pretty close." Jim said chuckling. I gave him a smile but he was still looking at Morph. I sighed as I grew tired of this pattern we're making.

I was about to say something when we heard someone come up the stairs. I stood up straight immediately and held my mop and Jim still swabbed despite the fact we're done. "Well t'ank heaven for little miracles!" Silver said coming to where we are on the quarterdeck. He dumped some scarps from the kitchen over board and Morph went after them. "Up here for an hour an' teh deck's still in one piece." He chuckled.

"Um, look I, uh... what you did I... thanks." Jim said awkwardly finding the right words.

"Didn't yer pap ever teach yeh teh pick yer fights a bit more carefully?" Silver asked. Jim looked away and I instantly felt sorry for him as I recalled what I heard Sarah said about him. "Yer father not the teachin' sort?" Silver asked carefully.

"No. He was more of the 'taking off and never coming back' sort." Jim said bitterly. He stood next to me and leaned over the ship's railing. "Sorry lad," Silver said joining us. "Hey no big deal, I'm doing just fine." He said. I know that's a lie the moment I heard it. I used to tell myself that all the time. "Is dat so?" Silver asked skeptically.

"Honestly though, I think you should be teaching her not to pick fights. It looks like her parents neglected that too." Jim retorted wanting a reaction from me but, the one he got wasn't what he was expecting. That sentence felt like a punch in the gut and this time I let my tears stream down my face. _Of course he doesn't know._ I thought to myself.

"Jimbo!" Silver scowled.

"What? What'd I say?" He asked innocently then noticed me sniffing. "What's wrong?" He asked with slit concern in his voice. "Y-your mom d-didn't tell y-you, did s-she?" I asked my voice wavering.

"Tell me what?" He asked unsure of where this conversation is going. "I-I don't have p-parents! I-I was ab-ab-abandoned at an a-awful o-orphanage! I-I'm a-a-a or-orphan." I said sobbing. I buried my face into my hands and cried my heart out. I never cried unless I had really bad pain of sorts or recalling bad memories. All the sadness I pent up was finally released in this cry. I turned to look at him and he saw the hurt and sadness in my eyes. "So that's why when Amelia asked for your last name... and when my mom said you had no where else to go... and your scars..." Jim said putting the pieces together and when it clicked his eyes widened and he hugged me. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I wouldn't have said that if I knew. Man, do I feel stupid. I mean it was literally in front of me the whole ti-" He rambled. "It's okay. You didn't know." I mumbled and cried some more. He patted my head and I awkwardly returned the hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes and I broke the hug and wiped my eyes. "And I'm used to it but, I'll be okay. Things are gonna get better for me. I know it." I said looking at the stars hopefully.

"Hmm... well since teh Captain has put yeh two in my charge, like it or not I'll be poundin' a few skills inta those thick heads o' yers ta keep yeh out o' trouble." Silver said tapping us both on the head.

"What!?" Jim and I exclaimed.

"From now on, I'm not letting yeh out o' me sight!"

"You can't do-"

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch yer bums without my say so!" (Silver said this part banging his metal hand on the railing.)

"Don't do us any favors!"

"Oh you can be sure o' dat lad and lass! You can be sure o' dat!" Silver said heartily. Jim glared at him and I sighed. _This trip has just gotten longer._ I thought.

Jim and I headed off to bed. Since there are no sleeping quarters for girls and since there are so few of us I had to sleep with the rest of the crew. My hammock is closer to the stairs leading towards the deck and I do have a very dark corner no else is at so, I can change clothes in private. We walked side by side in silence until he broke it. "Look, I'm really sorry about earlier when I yelled. I guess I was embarrassed that a girl saved me in a fight." He said shamefully rubbing the back of his neck and looking everywhere else but at me. "It's okay, really. I don't usually charge into fights. Normally I run away before shooting myself into one." I said excepting his apology. He looked at me and smiled softly. I returned his smile.

"How's your arm and neck?" He asked nodding to my bandages.

"Alright. It'll heal but I'm sure how deep he cut it. If I get another scar or two I do have an interesting story." I said smirking. He chuckled. "Good. Don't need you getting in my fights and saving me." He said ruffling my hair. I grumbled and straighten my hair up and he chuckled softly. When we arrived at the crew's quarters we parted with a simple 'Good night' and I changed into my green long pajamas, got in the hammock and took my glasses off stuffing them in one of my shoes. I tried to sleep but something was on my mind...

Why did Scroop looked like he was trying to place me in his memory?


	12. Chapter 10: Little Wonders

I can't sleep. A lot is crowded in my mind and it's messing with me. I fished my glasses out of the shoe I put them in and put them one, got out of my hammock and climbed onto the deck. The stars are shining and I smiled. I felt the urge to sing a song I know for my whole life. _Little Wonders_ by Rob Thomas from _Meet The Robinsons_. I always have a sense of hope when hearing or singing it and I need it now more then ever. Everything has been hopeless for my whole life and now I feel myself getting deeper into the pit. I took a deep breath, began humming the opening notes, and started singing. /p

_"Let it go_  
_Let it roll right off your shoulder_  
_Don't you know_  
_The hardest part is over? _  
_Let it in"_

I clasped my hand around my locket and smiled.

_"Let your clarity define you_  
_In the end_  
_We will only just remember how it feels_

_Our lives are made_  
_In these small hours_  
_These little wonders_  
_These twists and turns of fate_  
_Time falls away_  
_But these small hours_  
_These small hours still remain"_

I paused a bit to hum the instrumental part before singing again. (It's habit.)

_"Let it slide_  
_Let your troubles fall behind you_  
_Let it shine"_

A shooting star flew by and a meter shower started./p

_Until you feel it all around you_  
_And I don't mind_  
_If it's me you need to turn to_  
_We'll get by"_

I put a hand over where my heart is for the next line in the verse since it's very important to me./p

_"__It's the heart that really matters in the end_

_Our lives are made_  
_In these small hours_  
_These little wonders_  
_These twists and turns of fate_  
_Time falls away_  
_But these small hours_  
_These small hours still remain"_

I stood on the railing carefully and found balance and spread my arms out like Elsa in the near end of the _Let It Go _scene in _Frozen_.

_"All of my regret_  
_Will wash away some how_  
_But I can not forget_  
_The way I feel right now"_

I paused to hum again and I will never forget the peace I get in this moment. I stared at the meteor shower with hopeful eyes and finished the song.

_"In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate  
These twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away, but these small hours  
These small hours, still remain  
They still remain  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders still remain"_

I hummed the ending notes and stood there until the meteor shower ended and went back to bed but, I can't help but feel like someone was watching me the whole time. I returned back to my hammock and saw Jim's hammock only he wasn't in it and neither was Scroop in his.


	13. Chapter 11: I'm The One Who Stole You F

I looked around the room in panic. I couldn't see him but I knew he was somewhere. I then felt a claw on my shoulder and my blood froze so fast I felt a shiver and cold rush throughout my body. I slowly turned around and saw two bright, yellow eyes staring at me. I backed away and fell onto my hammock trying not to hyperventilate. He gave me a sinister grin and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and carried me to the deck.

I was shoved against the main mast and the base of his claw was on both sides of my neck. I began shaking in fear, scared he might try to end my life again. My feet touch air and I began squirming hoping to kick or hit him so I can go to sleep. He chuckled at my pathetic attempts to get free and got close to my face.

"Now I remember why you looked so familiar." He said. My mouth quivers, half of me wants to make noise and get some help but the other is curious about this and wants to hear what it is. "I can tell you're interested." He said. I nodded and he whispered into my ear. "I'm the one who stole you from your family." **(Cue dramatic music)**

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"I'm saying that you're Cabin Boy's little sister."

"You're lying. I was abandoned at an orphanage and Jim's mom told me that she was kidnapped a long time ago."

"I have proof you little wench."

He let me go and pulled an old picture from the inside of his vest and threw it at me. I picked it up from where it landed in front of my bear feet and looked at it. It was in color and thankfully not in black and white but, unfortunately it was a little bit dark. It was storming in the picture and I recognized the building, it was my old orphanage. In front of the door was a baby in a basket. The child was a girl wrapped in a light purple blanket and in front of her was a figure wearing a dark cloak. I was about to ask what it proved when I saw it. A black, skinny, spider like leg near the basket and a yellow eye glowing in the small light outside of the building. My eyes grew wide and I gasped. He's telling the truth. I always thought my parents didn't love me and left me in the awful care of the place when it wasn't the case.

"Why did you take me?" I asked.

"There is a prophecy of five kids from different times joined together to defeat five evil people. One is a middle aged guy wearing ratty clothes covered by a black cloak with a robotic hat, a teen turned evil because he was rejected by his idol, a terrorist with a cat eye bent on world domination, a man who wears a black cloak and a white full face mask who controls little robots, and a spider like alien who likes to kill. Guess who I am?"

"The spider like alien."

"Right. It's said if these five fail the villains will control two dimensions and I had to prevent it before it came true. I didn't know about the other four but, I knew one lived in my time and I heard the news of a human girl born on Montressor and did what had to be done. I took you to another dimension and left you there. How did you get back into your home?"

"I don't know, I swear!"

"You'll tell me one day but sleep with one eye open." He said before going back to bed and leaving me to ponder everything in my head. Who are the other four kids? Who are the other four villains? How did he get me to my old dimension? I heard footsteps and put the picture away in my shirt. I saw Jim, my brother, holding a purp eating it. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare and I came out here to calm me down." I replied. I know that I have to tell him but no one goes up to someone like 'Hi, I'm your long lost sibling,' not gonna happen now. He nodded in understanding and sat beside me. "What was your life like at that orphanage?" He asked. I looked at the ground and shook my head. He kept pestering me about it until I compromised. I tell him about my orphanage life and he tells me about his dad and sister. (Me.)

I told him about everything, how I worked slave labor everyday, got hurt by how I did anything wrong or got hurt for nothing at all. I did tell him when Mistress would leave for two weeks and the everyone else and I took the time to relax and eat all we could. We are sneaky each time and spent the day before she got back to restock food and clean. He told me all he remembered about his sister and the night she got kidnapped. It was three days after her birth and someone broke into the nursery. Whoever it was (Scroop) had broken the window and it woke up Mom and Dad. Mom screamed when seeing the damaged window and her baby gone from the crib. Dad had ran out of the house and chased the monster who stole me but, the criminal got away in a long boat, never to be seen again. The police had searched for months but found nothing and declared me missing forever and eventually forgot about the case. He remembered it all since Mom told him about it years later. Dad had just packed his stuff and left. He told me that he woke up that morning to see him walking away and ran downstairs to see Mom crying. He ran to catch up with him but was too late and never saw Dad again. I remembered that part from the movie and I always cried when watching it and now I know why. I had watched him leave my family behind over and over again. I hugged him and he returned it and we cried about our broken pasts.


	14. Chapter 12: I'm Still Here

Over the few months that followed Silver has been working Jim till he was ready to collapse and as for me... I've been used to such hard labor since early childhood. The only good thing about it is that I wasn't beaten up anymore so that's a win. One of our first assignments was scrapping barnacles off the ship's hull. I was doing it with ease since I learned to scrape mold from the bathrooms in the orphanage and it was basically the same thing. Jim wasn't putting enough strength into it. "Put som' elbow into it!" Silver said as he finally got a barnacle free. My glasses almost fell off and I had to tie a piece of rope around them so they wouldn't fall into the Etherium and I would remain blind. My gash would reopen once in a while and would bleed through the bandage so blood would drip down my arm. Thankfully, it didn't leave another scar and the holes on my neck healed too leaving no scars.

I would notice the bleeding but didn't even bother to stop it. It was how things were like in my old home and I was still used it. Jim pointed it out and forced me to give him my scalpel so I would take care of the wound. As we worked on this chore a familiar tune would play in my head. _I'm Still Here _by John Rezenik. I love the song and would often sing it when _Little Wonders _didn't work to make me feel better, or in the shower, or in general when I was board. It's just a matter of time before the lyrics came.

Some days we would peel potatoes. I always thought they were weird brown fruit when watching the movie and now I knew the truth. I was disappointed to learn they were just potatoes and nothing more. Jim was staring off in space and when the lyrics started and I sang them in my head.

_I am a question to the world _

_Not an answer to be heard _

_Or a moment that's held in your arms_

I thought I would never remember my life here but I had a flashback of a woman holding me, and it wasn't Mistress. The woman was Mrs. Hawkins. It was a few seconds but it was enough. I was so focused on the flashback I didn't know the knife was too close to my thumb until I felt a pain in it. "OW!" I yelped and dropped the knife. Jim snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me. "Let me see." He demanded.

"No." I said and tried to stop the bleeding. He came over to me and took my thumb into his hand. "You cut yourself?" He asked softly.

"No, it kissed me." I said sarcastically. Jim examined it anyways. "Really, I'm fine." I said. He didn't listen to me and bandaged it up anyways. "I told you it was fine." I said.

"It didn't look fine to fine to me." He said sternly. I sighed and dropped the subject and went back to peeling my potato. He came and sat next to me. "Don't worry. It's not a problem." He said. I frowned and continued working showing him I don't need to be coddled like a baby. Silver left the room and we had a mini sword fight with our knifes and argued about who stole who's potatoes. When Silver came back and heard our argument he laughed told us to get back to work.

The first thing we were taught was how to make a good sturdy knot. Whenever Silver explained it Jim would ignore him and got it figured out quickly. I sang the lyrics I remember in my head since it sparked it up. Every time I get chore related to the song part I would mentally sing it. Why did Disney make it so catchy?!

_And what do you think you'd ever say_

_I won't listen anyway_

I wasn't that lucky and had to try again and again. Whenever Silver kindly showed me how to do it my mind would wonder to what my life would've been if I wasn't taken. Would I be even more hurt than my brother when Dad left? Would I have been a little bit rebellious? Would I have races with Jim on my solar surfer if I had one? "It's alright lass," Silver said. "We can try again a'other day." I nodded and put my rope down and walked behind Jim on the deck. I never understood why little siblings try to act like their older one and I finally know. They wanna be like them and I started getting some of those instincts.

_You don't know me _

_And I'll never be what you want me to be_

I don't know why Dad left and he doesn't know the truth about me. If he knew that I was there he didn't say anything and, we walked in a silence that could've said a thousand words.

We had to scrubbed the deck a lot more than swabbing it. I thought my hands and knees were raw enough but nope, there's still a bit muscle left in me and it's not gonna give up.

_And what do you think you'd understand _

_I'm a boy no, I'm a man _

_You can't take me and throw me away _

Silver would stand over and watch us work. Jim would get up and protest to the hard labor but, Silver would just give him another bucket full of soapy water and point out a spot we missed. He would motion me to stand up and I would so he could pore the water onto the deck and we got back to work.

_And how can you learn what's never _

_shown_

_Yeah you stand here on your own _

_They don't know me _

_Cause I'm not here_

_And I want a moment to be real_

I had many flashbacks to my orphanage life and I realized why I was forced to do such horrible tasks. She wouldn't want us to discover our pasts. Everyone had something close to them. I had _Treasure Planet_, a girl had an old bow, a boy had an watch from the 1800's or early 1900's, and so much more. Is the items connected to their past like the movie is to mine?

_Wanna touch things I don't feel_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

Some nights Silver will tell stories about in the galaxy and they were amazing! He uses his mechanical hand to animate the monsters and situations he got him self into. We would sit nearby on the stairs while the crew would sit around him. Scroop would glare at me and I would return it. One time I had my notebook with me and while writing a story inspired by Silver's, Jim stole it and it resulted in a chase to get it back. I got it back and never brought it back there again. I listened to them since I find them interesting and Jim acts like he didn't care but I saw him smile and curiously listened to the tales.

One night we had to clean all the dirty dishes. When we had just finished our last plates when Silver came to drop of a boatload of more dirty ones. I stared at the pile wide eyed and jaw dropped. This is more dishes I ever had to clean even back at the orphanage I barely did any duties related to the kitchen after the whip incident. Jim had the same look on his face, glared at Silver, and began scrubbing a pot furiously and I did the same all while mentally singing the lyrics that calmed me down a bit.

_And how can the world want me to change _

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_They can't see me _

_But I'm still here_

_And you see the things they never see_

_All you wanted I could be _

_Now you know me and I'm not afraid_

Hours later we finished the last dishes but, were to tired to move. I apparently fell asleep right after I finished a plate with a pot as my make shift pillow. The right side of my glasses dug into my face but I was too tired to even care about it. Before I knew it, my clear vision turned blurry and I fell asleep feeling a body next to mine. I woke up again in the middle of the night feeling something covering me from the cold air. I opened my eyes to see the blurred vision of two legs, one metal, going up stairs and falling into a peaceful and restful sleep.

I woke up the next morning to warm metal on my face. My eyes wondered lazily around the room looking at the blurred objects known as tables and barrels. I really woke up and started feeling around for my glasses. I'm pretty sure I looked like Velma when she loses hers. "What are you doing?" I heard Jim ask. I turned to look at me and saw a the fuzzy shape of his body. "I'm looking for my glasses. I can't see anything!" I said waving my hands around the air... and hitting a table with one. He laughed and pulled something from his pocket. I held my hands out and smiled recognizing the shape of them. I slipped them on and the room came into focus. "Did we fall asleep here last night?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"How long were you up?"

"Not long, five minutes maybe, which was long enough to see you running around looking for your glasses."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful than what you normally looked when working and I wanted you to have a few more minutes of peace."

I smiled and shook my head at him. "Dork." I mumbled. "Don't make me steal your notebook with your stories." He said. My face paled and I didn't ask how much and which ones he read. He smirked playfully at my reaction and we heard footsteps coming down. "Morin' kiddos! Did yeh sleep well?" Silver asked.

"We did." We said at the same time. "JINKS! DOUBLE JINKS! TRIPLE JINKS!" We said at each other and Silver laughed. "Why don't yeh two get changed. We ain't working today but, I got something I wanna show yeh." He said smiling at us. We stood up and raced to the sleep quarters shoving each other trying to make the other mess up. I decided to wear one of my black shirts. It was a medium sleeved shirt like Jim's yellow one and I tied my jacket around my waist. I got it back a few days after the first day. It cut is sewn great and the blood got washed off. I secured my necklace around my neck and brushed my hair. After Jim got dressed we followed Silver to see what we're doing today.

_And I wanna tell you who I am _

_Can you help me be a man _

_They can't break me _

_As long as I know who I am_

The three of us walked down to where the long boats are, the launch bay. Jim and I helped Silver untie one of the long boats. He gave us a salute and flew away. Jim's smile faded and I want to tell him who I am but, I don't think it's a good time to do so. Realization dawn on me as I figured out what he was thinking about. I softly sang the lyrics in a somber voice as he recalled one of the worst days of his life.

_"They can't tell me who to be _

_Cause I'm not what they see _

_Yeah, the world is still sleeping _

_While I keep dreaming for me _

_And their words are just whispers and lies _

_That I'll never believe" _

Just as I finished singing, Silver came back and waved at us to join him. Jim's smile returned and we jumped in and Silver began explaining how to operate it. I was only half listening to the instructions.

_And I want a moment to be real _

_Wanna touch things I don't feel _

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong _

Before Silver and I knew it, Jim quickly took the controls of the boat and shot off into the stars. I let out a yelp of excitement as we are heading towards a comet. It was like riding his solar all over again but, I wasn't scared, Silver on the other hand was holding the side of the boat and his hat surprised and fearing he might get thrown off.

_And how can they say I'll never change _

_They're the ones that stay the same _

_I'm the one now _

_Cause I'm still here_

He steered us into the comets tail and pulled off a bunch of awesome stunts and spins. I know that the Dauntless would've loved doing this. I threw my arms out and let the star dust cover me up. We came out of the tail and the two began brushing the dust off them while I decided to keep it on. _Maybe I can store it in a jar or bottle._ I thought to myself. Rummaging through the boats supplies I found a large, clear jar and decided it will do. I scraped it off my shoes and clothes and the jar filled up to the top, I smiled and slid the lid on. I can stash it under my hammock later.

Silver brought us back to the ship. Jim and I stood up and helped him pull the ropes up to secure it and pull it the rest of the way inside. As the launch bay doors close, the two begins tying the ropes to the boat's sides to keep in the air. Jim moved to Silver's side and I followed suit. "Oh, you're having a little trouble there?" We asked jokingly. "Oh getaway from me yeh two." He said pushing us back. We laughed and I began finger brushing the dust from my hair. "Hey Emma, you should keep the dust on you. It suits you." Jim said. "Really?" I said confused looking at the silvery-blue dust on my hand. "Yeah but, if a boy saw you I'm gonna beat him up." He said. I busted out laughing for a second then realized he was serious. "Oh." He nodded and ruffled my hair making some of the dust fly onto the floor. "Hey!" I said throwing some from my hair on his face. He wiped it off and chuckled. "But seriously, I don't want your heart to get broken." He said. I rolled my eyes and dropped the subject.

"Oh Jimbo, if I maneuver a skiff like that if I was yer age, they'd be bowing in teh streets when I walked by today!" Silver exclaimed plopping down into the boat. "Bowing in the streets!" Morph said turning into a mini Silver and plopping down too. I giggled at the blob.

"I don't know," he said. "They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home." Jim answered sitting down in the boat. I moved to sit next to him and watched as Silver wiped his head with a cloth and sigh leaning downwards with Morph on his arm.

"But I'm gonna change all that." He added. I placed my head on his side and smiled at him. He smiled at me and lightly pushed me off. I stared at him and repeated what I did earlier. The cycle continued until he finally caved in.

"Are yeh now? How so?" Silver asked curiously.

"Uh... I got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different."

"Ooh, sometimes... plans go astray." Silver warned.

"Not this time." Jim answered confidently, placing his hands behind his head, leaning back smiling, and closing his eyes. Silver shrugged and then pulled his mechanical leg on the bench and tried to tighten a lose bolt. After a few seconds of watching him struggle, Morph turned into a wrench. "Oh, t'ank yeh Morphy." Silver said and quickly fixed the problem. Jim sat up making me do the same thing. I noticed his smile vanished from his face as he gazed at Silver's machinery.

"So, uh, how'd that happen anyway?" Jim asked.

"Yeh give up a few things, chasin' a dream." Silver said solemnly closing his metal hand as he looked at it.

"Was it worth it?" I asked cautiously, my voice barely above a whisper. He smiled before standing up and moving to sit besides my brother and I, he draped his fleshy arm over Jim's shoulder making me sandwiched between the two.

"I'm hoping it is, Em. I most surely am." He answered pulling his hat over his eyes and leaning back to relax. I gazed at the two guys next to me. I had started building a brother-sister bond with Jim and I think he sees me as a little sister. And Silver is like the father I never had and it felt nice to be treated like a daughter. I leaned my head on Silver's arm and close my eyes recalling everything he taught us. My thoughts were interrupted when the ship lurched to the side sending us sprawling to the floor.


	15. Chapter 13: Supernova

I immediately jumped up from the boat's floor and ran up to the deck. Jim and Silver followed me to see what's going on. "What teh devil?" Silver said arriving besides me. "Good heavens!" I heard Doppler exclaim and pull out a spy glass. I looked at the north side of the ship and saw the an explosion turning the sky into a dangerous red-orange color and a strong wind started blowing us to its direction. _Oh no._ I thought. I was hoping that I wouldn't be in this but my suspicions were right when I heard Doppler yell, "The star Pelusa, it's gone supernova!"

"Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle!" Amelia yelled running to the ship's helm. The ship took a sharp turn to avoid the fiery red-orange sky. "ALL HANDS FASTEN YOUR LIFELINES!" Arrow bellowed. Everyone ran to the main mast where piles of rope are waiting on the ground begging to be used. I was one of the first few there and grabbed a random piece of rope and tied it to a pole on the mast and struggled tying it around my waist. I was scared of the supernova and my fear caused my hands to shake. _Don't be scared. It's okay. You're fine._ I told myself as I got a good secure knot around my waist. While everyone was tying their lines the supernova got us in its grasp. I looked at my brother scared and he put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded before he could say anything and put my brave face on.

Bits of debris from the ship started flying around , red-orange dust, and surrounding rocks on fire from the exploding star are burning holes into the sails. "Mr. Arrow! Secure those sails!" Amelia ordered.

"Secure all sails! Bring them down men!" Arrow replayed. Everyone else began climbing up to the sails to get them closed. Jim and Silver headed out onto a narrow wooden pole on the ship's bowsprit. Before I could go Jim grabbed my shoulder. "Stay here!" He said. I shook my head no and started going forward when he tightened his grasp. "It's not an argument Emma, stay here and listen to me!" He yelled looking at me seriously. I wanted to argue but there's no time for it so, I sighed and nodded. Jim nodded back and he and Silver headed out. I found one of the crew members at a canon shooting rocks with laser cannon balls. There was another one where the two guys are securing sails and took control. I activated it and blew up rocks with cannon balls at an amazing accuracy. I had used its last ball and I don't know where to get more.

Just as I got off the cannon and saw a stray rock cut through Silver's line making him lose his balance and fall off. I didn't care what Jim told me to do, someone has to help. I raced out onto the pole and caught the rope. I almost fell too if Jim hadn't caught me in time. He said nothing but, I knew he was mad at me for disobeying him. We hauled Silver up on the pole. "T'anks lad and lass." He said. We helped him up and Jim glared at me. "I told you stay on the ship!" He yelled. I glared back. "If I didn't get here he might've fallen into the abyss of the galaxy!" I said. Jim sighed and smiled in thanks. I turned my gaze forward and wished I hadn't. Their eyes followed my gaze. A massive flaming rock is hurling towards us. I saw three purple laser cannon balls land explode with contact and still stood. The three of us braced ourselves for the impact but, it didn't came.

Instead, the rock slowed down went _backwards _to everyone's surprise. I was a little relieved but, a sinking feeling in my stomach had formed. _No!_ I thought as I watched it go in the direction of a black hole. "Capteen! The Star!" I heard the lookout, Mr. Onus, shout.

"It's devolving into a—a Black Hole!" Doppler yelled.

"We're being pulled in!" Turnbuckle exclaimed before falling off the helm because of the strong pull.

"Oh no you don't!" Amelia shouted grabbing the helm. As the three of us are getting back on the deck a wave hit us sending us onto the floor.

"Blast these waves! They're so deucedly erratic!" Amelia yelled.

"No Captain! They're not erratic at all!" Doppler yelled looking at a map like thing. "There will be one more in about 47.2 seconds followed by the biggest magilla of them all!"

"Of course! Brilliant doctor! We'll ride that last magilla out of here!" Amelia exclaimed with a determined smile.

"All sails secured Captain." Arrow called.

"Good man! Now release them immediately!" She ordered. Arrow hesitated a bit before replying. "Aye Captain." He then turned towards the crew. "You heard her men. Unfurl those sails!" He shouted.

The crew began protesting at the orders but climbed back to the sails to release them with Arrow joining them climbing to the ones on the top. Jim was about to join them when Captain called to him.

"Mr. Hawkins! Make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!" She ordered.

"Aye-aye Captain!" He replied jumping off the shrouds and running to complete his orders as fast as he could. He pulled all lifelines making sure they were tight.

"Lifelines secured Captain!" He yelled when done.

"Very good," Amelia replied.

Another wave hit, knocking everyone over. I tried to hold onto the shrouds but the force of this one was so strong that I flew overboard. "EMMA!" Jim yelled. I stopped falling when a jerk on my line started. I gripped the rope and stared into the black hole. It was like I was staring into the face of death itself. I felt another jerk pulling me upwards and I started to climb. What felt like an eternity later Jim pulled me up on the deck hugging me protect fully. "It's okay." He said. I nodded and broke the hug. "I'm okay!" I said.

"Captain! The last wave! Here it comes!" Doppler yelled.

"Hold onto your lifelines, gents. It's going to be a bumpy ride!" Amelia yelled oddly excited despite the fact that we're all gonna die. As we descended into the black hole I saw Morph turning himself into a rope and tying himself around a rope. I threw my body into the main mast and held on. Jim wrapped his arms around me shielding me and squeezed my hand. Silver rushed over and wrapped his metal arm around us and the flesh arm holding onto the mast. Jim and I held onto one of Silver's fingers and I closed my eyes waiting for death to sallow us up. _This is it._ I thought to myself.

A huge explosion occurred in death's mouth sending lots of solar energy to the sails, which gave us enough power to get us out of there. I heard cheers from the crew and opened my eyes. I saw Morph turn back into himself and sighed in and relief as he melts into a puddle on the floor. Silver, Jim and I relaxed and moved away from the mast. Jim looked down at me and I smiled back. He still had an arm wrapped around my shoulder keeping me close but not to close. I didn't mind.

"Captain! That, oh my goodness, that was, that was absolutely, that was the most-" Doppler rambled trying to find the right words to say while trying to untangle himself from a pile of rope.

"Oh tish-tosh." Amelia interrupted looking through a telescope like instrument in the stars. "Actually Doctor, your astrometrical advice was most helpful." She finished giving him a compliment. Doppler was taken aback from the words not expecting her to praise him. "Well, uh... thank you. Thank you very much. Well I have a lot of help to offer anatomically-amanmotically- astronomically." He said slapping himself on the forehead when finished.

Amelia walked up to Silver, Jim, and I. "Well I must, uh congratulate you Mr. Silver. It seems your cabin boy did a bang up job with those lifelines." She said. Silver and Jim nudged each other playfully and I gave him a thumbs up. He smirked and hugged me rubbing my hair. I rolled my eyes and hugged back.

"All hands accounted for Mr. Arrow?" Amelia asked looking around for him. "Mr. Arrow?" She repeated. I heard a hissing sound as Scroop somberly walked up to her holding Mr. Arrow's hat.


	16. Chapter 14: You've Both Got Teh Makings

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost." He said handing her the only piece left of her friend with a perfect sorrowful look on his face. She took it with a mixed look of shock and absolute disbelief. "His lifeline was not secured." He added looking at Jim accusingly. _NO THAT'S NOT TRUE! SCROOP CUT THE LINE!_ I thought. I know that he checked them all. I didn't say anything knowing what could happen to not just me but him. Jim is shocked and frightened at this. He turned to the Captain hoping she didn't believe him. All he got was a disapproving glare.

"No I checked 'em all!" He protested. He let his arm come off my shoulders and running to the mast where the lines are pushing a couple of crew members out of the way. I followed him to confirm my suspicions even though I know who actually killed Arrow. Sure enough when we got there, one of the lines is missing. A pit grew in my stomach and I glared at Scroop. "I-I did! I checked them all. They were all secure. I swear." He said turning to her but she just glared again. I gave Scroop another glare and this time he returned it.

"Mr. Arrow was a..." Amelia paused to clear her throat, "fine spacer; finer than most of us could ever hoped to be. But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts we carry on." She finished heading up stairs to mourn in her quarters. I looked at my brother and he glanced at me with a look of pure devastation on his face then ran away to be alone. I wanted to follow him but I know it's not a good time. I sighed and walked into the crew quarters, grabbed my notebook, and climbed up to the crow's nest to clear my head.

Later that night, I stared at the the stars and finished the last sentence of a story I worked on for so long. I let my thoughts wonder around when I felt something around my neck. Before I knew it I was pinned against the the mast on the crow's nest and staring into yellow eyes. "You know everything don't you?" Scroop asked with his claw around my neck. I could only stared wide eyed and scared. "You better sleep with one eye open tonight or you'll never wake up again." He said before dropping me and scurrying off somewhere else.

After a few minutes I calmed down and climbed back on the deck. I felt eyes on me and I turned around and saw Jim looking at me. He's sitting on the shrouds fiddling with a piece of rope and he had his jacket back on. We stared at each other for a few seconds then he went back to the rope. I thought carefully about what I was gonna say and went to sit next to him. "You know it's not your fault right?" I said as I looked at him. He sighed and said nothing. "I would've been a goner if you hadn't—" I started but then my brother clutched the rope so tightly his knuckles could've turned white.

"You don't get it do you?" He shouted. "I had thought I could do that one thing right but no! I messed up like I do everyday!" I got up and headed onto the deck and he glared at me. "I do—"

"You think you do but you don't!"

"I-I thought—"

"THOUGHT WHAT!? That you could come on this boat and screw everything up for me! If you weren't here then maybe Mr. Arrow would still be here! It should've been _you_ that went into that black hole! If I wasn't so preoccupied with your lifeline instead of his then maybe I would've gotten his! I didn't even want you to come in the first place and I wish you never had!"

"I just wanted to help."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! Nobody wants your help in fact, _nobody wants you!_ That's why you were abandoned right because you were a burden to your parents! Go back to wherever it is you came from!" He turned his attention back to the rope and tears sprung free from my eyes. That was the most horrible thing anyone has ever said to me. I turned around and walked out of his sight. I sat down somewhere and hugged my knees sobbing quietly. I didn't know someone else was there when I heard a voice. "Sorry Em, I didn't see yeh th-" Silver started then stopped when heard me crying. "What' wrong lass?" He asked concern evident in his voice.

"I-I tried t-t-to comfort Jim." I managed to say. "H-he snapped a-a-a-nd thought I d-didn't know-h-how he felt. I-I do because I-I felt like I d-did something w-wrong every time I-I got beaten up. H-he called m-me a b-b-burden and s-said no one wants me!" I sobbed.

"It's alright lass. Let's go talk to 'im." He said. I nodded and stood up wiping away my tears. He went to where Jim sat and smoked from his pipe. "It ain't your fault yeh know." He said. Jim sighed and Silver continued on. "Why half the crew would be spinning in that black abyss if it weren't for —" Jim threw the rope over board and jumped out of the shrouds. "Look don't you both get it? I screwed up! I mean, for two seconds, I thought that maybe I could do something right but—Aagh!" He cut himself off and turned away from us. "I just, forget it. Forget it. And I thought I made my point clear to you Emma, you're not wanted." He said. I immediately started crying again and I leaned against the shrouds feeling miserable and thinking of jumping into the endless void of the Etherium to end it all.

Before I knew it I was facing Silver besides my brother. "Now, you listen to me James Hawkins and Emma. You've both got the makings of greatness in yeh both but, you both gotta take teh helm and chart your own courses! Stick to it, no matter teh squalls! And when teh time comes for yeh both to get the chance ta really test teh cut o' yer sails and show 'em what yer made of, well, I hope I'm there catching some of the light coming off yeh two that day." He said.

I saw Jim struggling to hold back his tears while I let fresh ones fall down my face. We both are clearly moved by the speech but I was more moved. I always cried when hearing it back home and it had a deep meaning to me. Now, it's got a deeper meaning than before. Jim leaned towards him and cried into his stomach. I followed suit and sobbed harder than before. "There, there, it's alright Jimbo and Em. It's alright." Silver said and hugged us loosely for a moment.

"Now, Jim and Emma, I, uh... I best be getting' about my watch and yeh both best be getting some shut eye." He said lightly shoving us to the direction of the crew quarters. I ran to where I left my notebook and got it before I forget it. I hurried back to Jim and we both smiled at Silver. He waved his metal hand at us and we went downstairs. It was silent for a few seconds then I spoke up. "Look I'm—" I started.

"No, don't. Don't apologize. I should be the one to apologize. You were trying to help and I snapped and I'm sorry for saying those hurtful things to you." He said. I stared at him and hugged him. "It's okay." I said. He returned the hug and I broke it. "Let's get some sleep." I said yawning. He chuckled and went to his hammock.

The moment I laid down in my hammock drained from an emotional day I remembered Scroop's warning and stared at the ceiling. "Emma?" Jim asked. I jumped and looked around and sighed in relief when I saw him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to yourself."

"I think Scroop is gonna kill me in my sleep."

His eyes widened and the next thing I know I was being dragged by my arm to his hammock. "You're with me for the night."

"Why?"

"I can't explain it but, I have a feeling to protect you and honestly I kinda see you as my little sister."

"I see you as my big brother." I said. _If only he knew._ I thought. I fell asleep before he could say anything about it.


	17. Chapter 15: One Of The Truths Are Out

I woke up to landing on the wooden floor. I opened my eyes and blurs of the room came. I noticed the fuzzy shape of my boots and reached into one and grabbed my glasses. I saw Jim batting away one of Mr. Snuff's tentacles and sleepily put on one of his shoes. I snickered as it hopped away and hide behind some luggage. I was about to put on my other boot when it hopped away and hide in the same place as Jim's. "Morph?" We grumbled, clearly exhausted from last night. Jim rubbed his face and tried to get rid of the sleepiness. I yawned and stretched my arms then rubbing my eyes.

I lazily walked over to the luggage almost falling asleep immediately on a chest. "Morph knock it off, it's too early for this." Jim said. "Yeah Morph, I need sleep!" I said a little too loud. Thankfully the crew sleeps like me; like the dead. I heard Jim yelp and before I could say anything I felt the blob kick me in the butt, hard. "Ow! Hey! Morph!" We said and looked at the mixture of the two missing shoes sticking his tongue out and making a raspberry. He then turned back into himself and grabbed Jim's shoe. I could see mine sticking up from inside Jim's shoe and I almost laughed. "Come back here!" Jim shouted trying to catch him.

"Come back here!" Morph repeated. We chased the blob onto the deck and Jim and I leaned through the air. I landed a few inches too short but Jim caught the boots as Morph dove into the gratings that lead to the galley. I crawled over and plucked my shoe out of Jim's and he stared at the spot Morph disappeared. He came up and gave my brother a triumphant grin. He turned into an orange blowfish and squirts him in the face with water. I covered my mouth to hide my laughter as he turned back into his pink blob self. "That's it, you little squid!" Jim shouted trying to grab him.

He missed and Morph came back as a miniature version of his head! "You little squid," He repeated and turned into smaller versions of the head. Jim smacked his boot on the gratings. When Morph didn't make another appearance, we headed down into the galley. We pulled our shoes on as we head downstairs (and tripped over each other laughing) we looked around until I noticed the purp barrel. I nudged Jim and we head to its direction. I peaked in and saw nothing until Jim joined. We saw a purp grew eyes and looked away. "Ha! Busted!" Jim said jumping into the barrel and grabbing the blob. "You look incredibly ridiculous in there." I said giggling.

He smirked and grabbed my wrist. "What are y- whoa!" I said as he yanked me in. "Who looks ridiculous now?" He asked and I shook my head. "Still you."

"Ouch."

He finally caught the blob and tickled him. It was a little cramped in there and just as I was about to climb out Jim yanks me down again. I looked at him confused and he put a finger to his lips. That's when we heard the crew talking about something.

"Look what we're saying is we're sick of all this waiting." Someone said.

"There's only four of them left." Another said.

"Ve are vanting to move!" A third finished.

"We don't move 'till we got the treasure in hand!" _**Silver**_ ordered trying to keep his voice low not to wake anyone up.

I felt like crying. Yes, I knew he was going to betray us but I had bonded with him and he's even became a father to me! I looked at my brother hoping there was reassurance but sadly, he looked more betrayed than I and we peeked out the little hole.

"I say we kill 'em all now." Scroop said with a claw out ready for a kill.

"'I say'? What's this 'I say'?! Disobey my orders like dat stunt yeh pulled with Mr. Arrow, and so help me, you'll be joining 'im!" He yelled throwing Scroop to the barrel. It shook as his body collided and we almost toppled out. Jim lost his grip on Morph but, he caught him before he could sold us out.

"Strong talk but, I know otherwise." Scroop hissed.

"Yeh got somethin to say Scroop?" He asked as Scroop put a claw into the barrel to get a purp. I held my breath since it's dangerously close to my face. Jim grabbed a fruit and handed it to him and noticed the fear I had. _"What's wrong?"_ He mouthed. I shook my head and forced myself to pay attention back to the conversation.

"It's those kids." Scroop hissed. Silver became shocked like a deer caught in headlights. "Me thinks you a soft spot for 'em." He continued using a sharp end of his claw to poke a hole in the fruit's soft spot. The crew murmured in agreement.

"Now mark me, teh lot o' yeh! I care about one t'ing and one t'ing only! Flint's trove! Yeh think I'd risk it all for the sake of some nose whipping little whelps!"

"What was it now? Oh, 'you've both got the makings of greatness in yeh both'."

"Shut yer yap! I cozied up to those kids to keep 'em off our scent! But I ain't gone soft."

My heart shattered. I didn't expect for this kind of reaction from me but I looked at Jim and he was worse than I felt. I looked at my brother and he was close to tears.

"Planet ho!" Mr. Onus yelled from above. Everyone else left the galley excited to see the planet that houses one of the most famous treasures. Jim releases Morph and he flew up to join the crew. I couldn't go and see the place I dreamed about seeing since I first saw the movie. I crawled over until I was next to Jim and hugged him letting my tears free. He returned it and I could feel the tears on my head. I don't know how long we stayed in the barrel crying but I was staring at the galley helping him out of the barrel. He wiped his face and I blew my nose. "We have to tell the Captain." I said.

He nodded and started running towards the deck with me in tow. I crashed into him as he stopped and saw Silver looking at us shocked that we're here. "Jimbo, Em?" He said. He looked around suspicious that we might heard him and started coming downstairs forcing us to back up. "Playing games, are we?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're playing games." Jim answered darkly. His suspensions are confirmed with his answer and my fearful and dark look. He pushed me back behind him to protect me as he cornered us against a table.

"Oh, I see. Well I was never much good at games. Always hated to lose." He said with a _click_ going off from his mechanical arm. I knew it was gun since the famous click went off. I used to hear gunshots everyday back at the orphanage. It was never from the inside though, even Mistress had her limits. They were from the neighboring buildings like the orphanage.

My hand grabbed onto a knife and I slid it into Jim's. He clutched it knowing his next move. "Hmm, me too!" He cried and jabbed it in his mechanical leg. _May the odds be ever in your favor, Silver._ I thought as steam rose from the rubber part of his leg. Jim grabbed my wrist and we bolted upstairs to the Captain's quarters. I glanced behind me and saw him struggling up the stairs. Just as we reached the quarters Jim threw me in and slammed the door shut, and Morph barely made it in. The next thing I heard was a whistle and Silver shouting. "Change in plans, lads. We move now!" And the crew cheering.


	18. Chapter 16: Crash Land Onto Treasure Pla

"Pirates on my ship, I'll see they all hang!" Amelia said loading a small hand gun from the closet. It made a whirling noise as she loaded the bullets. "Doctor you familiar with these?" She asked and tossed it to Doppler.

"Oh I've seen, well I've read..." he started but the gun fired a laser and it destroyed a globe lamp thing on the wall next to Amelia. "Um no. No. No. I'm not." He said and she rolled her eyes. Morph came up to the map and awwed at his reflection in the gold surface. The lock glowed orange and I knew they're close to breaking in. "Mr. Hawkins, defend this with your life!" She ordered and threw it at Jim. Morph caught it midair with his mouth.

"Morph give me that!" He yelled and plucked it out of the shapeshifter's mouth and put it in his pocket. Amelia shot a hole in the floor giving us an quick escape. The four (five including Morph) of us jumped through it and ran through the innards to the launch bay. I heard Silver yell and someone screaming as they were thrown into the hole. I ran down the stairs and I turned around to see Doppler tripped down them and the pirates hit on our tail. Amelia yanked him up and slammed the door right in their faces. "To the longboats quickly!" She ordered firing her rifle to melt the lock. Jim, Delbert, and I got in the longboat and Amelia opened the hatch. Jim and I looked over the side of the longboat to see the green surface of the planet with clouds making it beautiful. If I wasn't running from pirates it would be great. Amelia did an acrobatic jump into the boat and reloaded. Morph then grabbed the map from Jim's pocket. "MORPH! NO!" He yelled.

He flew away with the map and I jumped out of the boat onto the deck. "Emma!" Jim yelled and followed me. The pirates them broke into the room and I saw Amelia start firing at them. "Chew on this you puss filled boils!" She yelled. I looked at them in the corner of my eye to see Doppler firing randomly and a large piece of metal fell from above, crash into the deck, and send three pirates to their deaths.

"Did you actually aim for that?" Amelia asked impressed.

"You actually I did." Doppler answered amazed. I quickly turned my gaze ahead and heard the hatch being closed and Silver smiled. "Morph! Here! Morph!" We yelled trying to catch him as he kept dodging us. "This isn't a game, Morph!" I said frustrated. "Morph, Morphy come 'ere." Silver said and whistled to get him. "Morph bring it here, come here Morph." Jim said. "Come on buddy," I said holding my hand out to get him. This continued for a few seconds and unable to choose Morph dives into a rope pile. Silver fell trying to get to get closer and crawled to it but, I grabbed it before he could. I handed it to Jim and for a second we stared at each other. He grabbed my arm and we turned around and started running back to the longboat.

"NOW!" Amelia yelled just as we jumped for the boat. Both her and Doppler fired their guns at a couple cables and the boat immediately dropped the stern hit the half opened hatch and sliding the rest of the way out. I landed on the boat while Jim had barely caught the port. "Jim!" Doppler yelled and pulled him into the boat,

"Hydrologics met, thrusters engage!" Amelia said as she started the long boat and set it to fly as fast as it could go. "Captain! Laser ball at twelve o'clock!" Doppler yelled and pointed at the sky. Surely, a bright purple ball was heading to us. Amelia tried to maneuver around it but it was no use. It hit destroying the sail and propeller sending the stern in the process. Gravity had taken control and I screamed at the speed we went. We crashed through some of the trees and hit the ground. I felt my ankle pop during the flip and when the boat stopped moving I silently screamed in pain. We had just crashed.


	19. Chapter 17: BEN

It took a few seconds for us to regather our senses. Jim pushed the boat on its side and groaned rubbing his neck. I rubbed my ankle and winced feeling the dislocated part of my ankle. I grabbed a couple of metal branches we took down with us and put them on either side of my ankle and tied my jacket around it to secure it. It's not much but it'll have to do and it won't be the first time I had to move through a dislocated body part. "You okay?" Jim asked as I finished tying. I nodded. "I'm fine," I said and stood up but almost fell having trouble. Jim grabbed my arms and helped me up. "Oh my goodness. That was more fun than I ever want to have again." Doppler said as he stood up.

"Not one of my gossamer landings." Amelia said standing up and then moaned in pain and fell to her knees clutching her side.

"Captain!" Doppler said and rushed to her side. Both he and Jim help her stand. I held onto the boat to keep balance. She pushed my brother away and stood. "Oh, don't fuss." She said and leaned to the right. If Doppler weren't there to catch her then she would've fell again. "Slight brushing that's all. Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain." She said and adjusted herself. "Mr. Hawkins." She said looking at Doppler, after squinting at him and realizing it's not Jim she turned to us. "The map if you please?"

His eyes widened and he pulled out the map and sighed in relief to see it. The map _floated_ off his hand and turned in a pink blob laughing hysterically. "MORPH!?" We yelled at the same time. "Where's the map?" Jim asked. Morph turned into a pile of rope and a mini map and moved the map into the rope pile. My mouth dropped in shock. "Are you serious it's back on the ship!" Jim yelled. I sighed in frustration. Great. We tried to grab the blob but he kept moving out of our reach. He thought this was a game and I wished it was. "Stifle that blob and get low. We've got company." She ordered and I began to hear the sound of a longboat and Jim caught the blob. We hide behind our broken longboat. I looked up and saw them heading to the direction of the busted engine which left a trail of smoke.

"We need a more defensible position. Mr. Hawkins, Miss Emma, scout ahead." Amelia ordered handing Jim the handgun. "Aye Captain." He said and took it. Unable to ignore the pain any longer, Amelia gasped in pain and fell to the ground. She tried to use her rifle to hold herself steady but, it was a useless attempt. "Steady, steady now." He said and gently holds her. "Now let's have a look at that." He said as we walked away in the jungle forest biome of the unknown planet.

A few minutes into the walk my ankle couldn't handle it and I hopped for a little. Jim saw my makeshift splint and gave me a piggyback ride as we slide down a tree root. I couldn't focus on the sight of seeing the mix of large mushrooms, moss, and fungi and my thoughts could only focus on Silver. I tripped my injured ankle over a root and I don't know if it's because of the pain or my emotions but, I started crying. "What's wrong?" Jim asked kneeling down besides me.

"S-Silver! I-I thought I could trust him but I was wrong! I can't trust anyone!" I sobbed and.

"I know, I trusted him too and you can trust people you trust me right?"

"Yeah but what's going to happen to us? I can't handle another one!" I said feeling more tears fall thinking about what punishment I am getting.

"Hey you're not going to get hurt, okay? Don't worry about it okay, we'll be alright." He said helped me up to my feet. I heard a rustling noise and quickly turned my head in it's direction it looked like I got whiplash. "You heard that?" I asked. He nodded and I shushed Morph as he pulled out the gun and powered it on. He glanced into the bushes and there was silence for a few seconds. Then, out of nowhere a robot jumped out of them and yelled whiched caused us to scream. If then tackled Jim to the ground, excited. _B.E.N!_ I thought looking at him.

"Oh this is fantastic! Two carbon-based life forms come to rescue me at last! I just wanna hug you and squeeze you and hold you close to me." He said hugging my brother. After a few failed attempts to get him off him he yelled. "All right okay. Would just let go of me!" Then B.E.N latched onto me. Since I was shorter than him I was swung around like a rag doll. "Let me go!" I said not wanting to hurt my ankle more. "Oh, sorry, sorry." He said and put me down.

"It's just that I've been marooned for so long. I mean, solitude's fine, don't get me wrong but for heaven's sake after a hundred years, YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS!" He yelled and his eyes went wild. While he was talking he unwittingly leaned against Jim. Once he realized that he was touching him, by Jim giving the robot a glare, he backed away immediately. "I'm sorry. I'm, uh, my name is uh..." He said and rubbed his head as to search its memory. Morph turned into a mini version of B.E.N with a cuckoo clock bird coming out of the top. I softly giggled and Jim smirked and shut the 'lid' on his head, turning him back to normal. "Morph. That was really good." I said and giggled. Jim gave me a stern look and I avoided his gaze.

"B.E.N! Of course I'm B.E.N, Bio-Electronic Navigator." He said and tapped the compass like piece on his chest. It started to fall but he caught it. "Oops. And you are?"

"Jim." He said and reached for the gun he dropped. "Emma," I mumbled shyly. B.E.N took our hands and shook them vigorously. "Oh, what a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy and Emmie." He said.

"It's Jim." He said and yanked his hand away. I gently peeled his hand from mine. "Anyway..." B.E.N said and leaned on Jim. "Look," Jim said as he shoved him off, "we're kind of in a hurry. We've got to find a place to hide and there's pirates chasing us-"

"Oh pirates! Don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them. I remember Captain Flint, this guy had such a temper." B.E.N said. We both whipped our heads around in shock hearing his sentence. He knew Captain Flint. "Wait, wait, wait you knew Captain Flint?" Jim asked.

"I think he suffered from mood swings personally, I'm not a therapist in anyway but I- you let me know when I'm rambling." B.E.N answered.

"But that means. Wait! But then you must know about the treasure?" Jim mumbled.

"Treasure?"

"Flint's trove?"

"The loot of a thousand worlds." I added. Morph turned himself in a wooden treasure chest full of riches to emphasize our point.

"It's well, it's all a little-little-little fuzzy." B.E.N replied. "Wait. I r-r-remember. I do. Treasure! Lots of treasure! Buried in the centroid-centroid-centroid of the mechanism! And there was this big door opening and closing and opening and closing. And Captain Flint wanted to make sure nobody could ever get to his treasure so I helped him," he got cut off by sparks sputtering from his head and making sputtering sounds. "Aah! Data inaccessible! Reboot! Reboot! Reboot!"

"B.E.N! B.E.N! B.E.N!" I yelled. His voice have been rising in volume and pitch as he tried to get loss information but, it's causing him to malfunction. It became clear he won't be able to respond to us so Jim slapped him and his head spun around. "And you are?" He asked.

"Wait! What about the treasure?" I asked.

"I wanna say Larry."

"The centroid of the mechanism, or-" Jim said trying to jog his memory. I sighed knowing it wouldn't be useful.

"I'm sorry, my-my-my memory isn't what it used to be. I've lost my mind! Ha-ha! I've lost my mind. You haven't found it have you?" He asked pushing Jim against a tree and patting him down. He reached to do the same with me but I shoved his hands away. "Don't." I said putting my hands in front of my body.

"My missing piece? My primary memory circuit?" He said pointing to the mess of wires from the back of his head.

"Look B.E.N, we really need to find a place to hide okay? So, we're just gonna be, you know, moving on." Jim said.

"Oh, uh, so, well then... I guess this is goodbye, huh?" B.E.N said sounding depressed. "I'm sorry that I'm so dysfunctional. So, uh, go ahead and... I do understand. I do. Bye bye." He dropped to his knees on the ground in a pitiful manner, and people say robots can't feel emotions but B.E.N is pretty sad about this. I gave my brother a pleading look and Morph gave him a sad look. He sighed. "Look if you're gonna come along you're gonna have to stop talking." Jim said. B.E.N leaped onto his feet happy.

"Huzzah! Hahaha! Oh this is fantastic!" He yelled leaping in Jim's arms hanging on to him. "Me and my best buddies out looking for a—" He cleared his throat seeing Jim glaring at him and realized he was talking too loud. "Being quiet." He whispered and zipped his mouth shut and continued to hug Jim. I giggled.

"And you have to stop touching me." He insisted and the robot jumped out of his arms.

"Touching and talking. Those are my two big no no's."

"Okay, now I think we should head—"

"Say, listen, before we go on our 'big search'." B.E.N said making quotation marks with his hand. "Um, would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place?" He asked moving some plants out of the way to reveal an odd shaped building standing tall in the distance. "Kind of urgent." He said standing like he was desperate to go pee. I didn't even question if robots could do that.

"B.E.N I think you solved our problem." I said smiling wide. _For now..._ I thought.

"Uh, pardon the mess, people." B.E.N said as we entered his home. Earlier we went and brought Amelia and Doppler and he was carrying her since her injury made it hard for her to walk. I noticed he wrapped her arm in a bandage. Climbing up that vine thing was too painful for me and Jim gave me another piggyback ride. By the time we brought them back the sun had started to set. "You'd think in a hundred years I would've dusted a little more often but, when you're bacthin' it, you tend to uh, let things go." He continued. I laughed as B.E.N threw a chess set off a barrel and picked up an old pink polka dot patterned underwear and hiding it behind him. "Aw, isn't that sweet!" He said seeing Doppler carrying Amelia like a groom carrying his bride.

"I find old fashioned romance so touching don't you think? How about drinks for the happy couple?" He asked holding two big cups full of grease, oil, and who knew what else. One had a gear on the side like a lemon or lime piece and the other had a wrench sticking out like a straw or one of the little umbrella things. "Aw, big brother helping little sister." He said looking over at me and Jim.

"We're not related. Why does everyone keep saying that?" Jim said mumbling the last part.

"That is brand new information." I mumbled.

"Oh, uh, ooh, uh, no. Thank you. We don't drink and we're not a couple." Doppler answered taking his jacket off and looking at the captain. She gave him an interesting smile. "Look at these markings." He said looking at the roof and changing the subject. He adjusted his glasses as he looked around in awe. "They're identical to the ones on the map. I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture." He said.

My brother and I look at the roof inspecting the markings curiously.

"Mr. Hawkins, Miss Emma stop anyone who tries to approach." She said and winced in pain. She leaned back to ease the pain. Doppler folded his jacket up to make a pillow for her.

"Yes, yes. Now listen to me. Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still." He told her.

"Very forceful Doctor. Go on say something else." She urge him. I couldn't help but smile watching the chemistry between the two.

"Hey look! There's some more of your buddies! Hey fellas! We're over here fellas!" B.E.N yelled outside giving away our location.


	20. Chapter 18: Sneaking On The Ship

The pirates started firing and B.E.N dodged them until he moved so fast I fell. I landed on my butt but my ankle still got hurt. "Hey!" I half yelled half whimpered. He didn't respond and yanked B.E.N out of the way and started returning fire. I half crawled half butt wiggled to the opening. "Stop wastin' yer fire!" Silver yelled and the gunfire ceased. Jim reloaded as Silver waved a makeshift white flag requesting to talk to us. _I hope he didn't use his underpants._ I thought.

"Come to bargain for the map, doubtless. Pestilential—ah!" She said only to grunt in pain.

"Captain..." Doppler said in a tone that reminded me of a parent scolding their child,

"But that means... that he thinks we still have it." Jim said smiling coly.

"I can't go. I'm not supposed to walk a long distance anyways." I said. He nodded and left to bargain with Silver. I peaked out the opening and saw Silver gesture to me. Jim looked up and I shyly waved. I couldn't see his facial expression due to the distance. Fairly, Jim turned around and said something to Silver. Then I heard yelling as they got mad.

"That treasure is owed ta me, by t'under!"

"Well try to find it without my map, by t'under!"

I couldn't hear what he said but the last part I definitely caught. "I'll use teh ship's cannons ta blast yeh all t' kingdom come!" Silver yelled. I heard some more yelling from him and I knew he tried to get Morph to come with him. When Jim entered the place again I could see him worried. "That went well." I said sarcastically.

"He wants the map or he'll-" He started.

"Blast us all to kingdom come." I finished.

He nodded solemnly and I sighed. I knew it would end this way for me. "What are we gonna do?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said.

Amelia got worse as the night came. Earlier Jim and relocated my ankle while Doppler held my leg straight. To say that I screamed would be an understatement, I practically _hollered_ as the bone reconnected or something. I'm sure the pirates laughed at my scream. "Everyone," She said. "We must stay together and... and... oh."

"And what? What?" Doppler demanded, taking his glasses off looking at her crazy from the stress and anxiety of the situation. "We must stay together and what?"

"Doctor you have wonderful eyes." She said before she lost consciousness.

"She's lost her mind!" He yelled.

"You gotta help her!" Jim and I pleaded.

"Dang it Jim and Emma. I'm an astronomer not a doctor. I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor, I have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there and you're useless!" Doppler angrily rambled. _Where have I heard that before I saw this movie?_ I thought. He's mad at himself for not having the knowledge to help her and he really wants to. He looks like he can burst into tears at any moment.

"It's okay Doc." Jim said patting him on his arm. "It's alright." He walked over to the place's entrance staring outside thinking of a plan.

"Yeah Doc." B.E.N said. "Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this. It's just... Jimmy has this knowledge of things. Jim, any thoughts at all?" He whispered the last part.

"Without the map we're dead." He mumbled.

"If we try to leave we're dead." I added looking at the camping pirates.

"If we stay here..." He started.

"We're dead." Morph exclaimed. "We're dead. We're dead. We're dead."

Jim sighed and Morph's face fell. I pet him to make him feel better.

"Well, I think Jimmy and Emmie could use some 'quiet time' so I'll just slip out the back door." B.E.N said.

"Back door." Jim and I repeated turning around to see him moving one of the large metal domes on the ground. We went over to helped him.

"Oh, yeah. I get this delightful breeze through here, which I think is important because ventilation among friends-"

"Whoa." I said looking at all the pipes and stuff.

"What is all this stuff?" Jim asked looking too.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the center of this planet? Not a clue." B.E.N said. I looked at him confused.

"Hey Doc." Jim called. "Doc. I think I found a way out of here. Emma stay here with Doc and the Captain." He said.

"No." I said.

"It's dangerous."

"Danger? Ha, I laugh in the face of danger ha ha." I said and glared.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Fine but be careful." He said. I nodded and climbed onto the dome. Ready to jump.

"No, no. Jim wait. The Captain ordered us to stay-" Doppler said.

"We'll be back." I said and Jim jumped in with me following him.

"Cannonball!" B.E.N yelled following us.

We walked the tunnels of machinery heading to the pirates camp. I always thought that the planet was built from scratch and it would've taken hundreds or thousands of years for a planet to form naturally. Soon enough we came to the end of the last tunnel and opened a door similar to B.E.N's. We're right smack near the camp and the pirates are sleeping near the fire.

"So what's the plan?" B.E.N shouted as he shot up probably unaware of our location.

"Shh. B.E.N quiet." Jim whispered and clamped the robot's mouth shut. The rest of the pirates still slept and Silver turned around in his sleep, facing the other direction.

"Okay here it is, we're gonna get back on the Legacy, disarm the laser cannons, and bring back the map." Jim explained in a whisper.

"That's a good plan. I like that plan! The only thing I'm wondering is how we're gonna get there?" B.E.N mumbled though Jim held his mouth shut.

"On that." I whispered pointing to the longboat tied to a rock or base of a tree. Jim smirked seeing it. We quietly snuck threw the pirates to the longboat, untied it, and flew up to the ship.

Jim pulled our boat right up to the side of the ship and tied it to one of the shrouds. With some of his help I climbed up onto the ship's deck and he followed. B.E.N screamed and fell landing in a crash. "B.E.N shh!" We said.

"Sorry," he whispered. I knew they left someone as a guard and I hope it's not who I think it is. We went down the stairs into the inside of the ship and one way lead to where we last left from. "Okay, I'll get the map, you two stay here." Jim ordered.

"Rodger Jimmy! I'll neutralize laser cannons, sir!" B.E.N said giving a salute and rolled on his knees. Surprisingly they're actually wheels. Jim tried to stop him but it was too late. He was gone and singing a pirate's song.

_"Yo ho, yo ho_

_A pirates life for me"_

Jim sighed. "Let's get the map." I said and we went to the launch bay. We went to the rope pile and he moved some strands and we both sighed seeing the map. We quietly high fived and smiled in relief. I thought we were safe until the alarms started blaring. We looked at each other knowing who set them off. "B.E.N." I mumbled. He stuffed the map in his pocket and started running to the deck. I followed him.

"Stupid robot's gonna get us all-" Jim said and stopped suddenly at the bottom of the stairs and I crashed into him. I looked up and almost screamed seeing the figure.

"Killed." He finished staring at him in horror.

"Cabin kids." Scroop hissed with a claw out for a kill.


	21. Chapter 19: The Other Truth Is Out

I started running before Jim could tell me to. I hear crashing behind me and thought he shoved some barrels or crates aside to slow him down. I did the dumb thing and turned around to look and I saw the psycho running in the roof to avoid them. I immediately turned back around and ran faster. I heard Morph scream and something splat on Scroop's face. Then I heard Scroop growl and Morph getting thrown into a pipe. I could see the pipe corners shaking as he collided with them. We hid behind a corner and Jim loaded his gun. He told me to wait and when we heard him come closer he jumped out. The pirate stopped dead in his tracks seeing the barrel of the gun a mere inches in front of him.

That's when everything went dark. Seconds later the red emergency lights came on and Scroop wasn't in sight. Carefully, I moved away from the corner and stood as close to Jim as I can. We frantically searched for the spider. I saw movement from the corner of my eye and every strand of hair on my body stood up. A scream and growl was heard as Morph had poked him in the eye. We looked up to see him and he pushed then, leaped of the roof and pinned my brother to the ground. I managed to move away before he jumped. The gun was out of the way and I picked it up. I pointed it at Scroop with my finger on the trigger. He froze again and smirked seeing the fear in my eyes and trembling. I'd never pointed a gun to someone and it's nerve racking.

"Cabin girl can't do it." He said with that stupid grin. He's right. I can't. After years of being abused and scared I don't know if I wanna implant that on someone else even if he took me away from my family. Thankfully, I didn't need to pull the trigger since the gravity turned off. Without a doubt B.E.N had done this and I couldn't repay him.

With the spider psycho distracted Jim kicked him away. With the new found light weight on our bodies he easily flew upwards destroying the wooden grating. Unfortunately, for that move we started to float up and I let the gun go to grab something, anything to hold onto. I finally grabbed onto the mast at the crow's nest and held on. Jim was coming up to me and we reached out for each other and he was too far away. I gasped in horror thinking he would drift into space but he grabbed the pirate flag at the last moment. I sighed in relief and let go to go to him.

Just as I reached out for him Scroop grabbed my ankle and pinned me back down on the mast by my neck. His clawis near my neck and was about to slice when a glimmer caught him off guard. My locket had opened in the mayhem and was forgotten until now. "Don't you dare look in it!" I yelled. He looked in and chuckled evilly snapping it shut. "Looks like you'll see your brother's death before you go." He hissed and started using his claw to saw the rope to the flag in two.

"NO!" I screamed and tried to get out of his grip. It's like the first day on the Legacy all over again.

"Do say hello to Mr. Arrow." He said. Upon realizing what Scroop was gonna do, Jim quickly scrambled onto the mast. Scroop growled and jumped up at him leaving me floating upwards. I managed to grab the mast near the flag and made sure not to let go until the gravity turned on.

"Tell him yourself!" He yelled and kicked Scroop into the flag. The rope snapped as he grabbed onto the mast just below me. Scroop had torn his way through and glared at us. Quickly he realized that the distance between us is growing and he screamed as he float upwards into the stars. The gravity turned on and I landed on Jim. He grunted and I rolled off. "What did he mean when he called me your brother?" Jim asked looking at me.

I sighed and looked at him. "I'm your long lost sister." I said looking at him.

He remained silent and got mad. "Don't you ever say that, you can't say things like that!" He said.

"It's true! Scroop kidnapped me when I was a baby!"

"How can I know you're not lying?"

I pulled out the picture from my pocket and handed it to him. He took it and his eyes grew wide when seeing the spider leg near the basket. He looked back at me and gasped with tears forming in his eyes. "Emma? Is that really you?" He asked.

I nodded and started crying. He hugged me and I can feel his tears in my hair. "After all these years. Where were you?" He asked through tears.

"It's a long story and I promise to explain everything." I said.

"That first night I saw you laying by the road I thought you looked familiar. I'm so sorry I couldn't find you."

"Don't apologize over what you can't control."

"I can't believe how big you've gotten. I missed you so much."

"A lot happens in twelve years brother and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, I didn't know how."

He laughed and wiped some tears away. He opened his mouth to say something but the pipe started shaking. Morph then came out of the pipe covered in soot and ash. He coughed up some left overs from the pipe. "Morph?" Jim asked. He chittered in response. "Laser cannons disconnected, Captain Jimmy sir!" B.E.N said.

I looked at him and almost laughed. He had wires all over his body and smoke is rising from his head. "That wasn't so tough." He said. Some sparks then came out from his head.

"Way to ruin the mood." Jim mumbled. I giggled. "Wait, I need to get something!" I said. I climbed down the shrouds and ran to the crew quarters. I found and opened my bag and found a mini backpack that holds my books and notebook. I pulled them out and Jim had came into the room and picked up _Cinder_. "Where did you get this?" He asked.

"From my old home." I said.

"What's that for?"

"I'm gonna need something to hold all that treasure." I said and slung it over my shoulder. We climbed back into the longboat and went back to the pirates camp. I noticed that the silhouette of the sleeping pirates weren't moving. I was about to investigate but Bro had pulled me along saying that it's best not to wake them up. We quietly snuck into the entrance and walked to B.E.N's house. Jim was the first to crawl out and he reached his hand down and pulled me out then helped the robot.

"Doc! Doc wake up." Jim said pulling the map out of his pocket. "We got the map." I added. A mechanical hand reached up from the dark and grabbed the map. "Fine work Jimbo and Em. Fine work indeed." Silver said.


	22. Chapter 20: The Portal

My eyes widened and I look around to see two pirates holding a tied up and gagged Doppler and Amelia. I continue to look around and they were slowly surrounding us. "Thanks for showing us the way in kids." Someone said. I turned and ran in a different direction from Jim. Two grabbed my arms and forced them behind my back. It hurt but I was struggling to free myself. They tightened their grip and gave up when I couldn't feel circulation in my arms. I saw that they already had Jim. Morph tried to help him by biting one with a tail. He screamed in pain and smacked the blob with the tail. Morph then hides in Jim's pocket after letting out a whimper. "What's this sorry stick of metal?" The Yzma look a like sorta said grabbing B.E.N by his neck. "Not the face!" He yelled.

"Yer both just like me; yeh hate ta lose." Silver said with a grin. He tried to open the map with three of his mechanical hand's settings but failed. Jim smirked and shook his head. "Open it." Silver said thrusting the map to him. The pirates holding him let his arms go and he placed it in his hand. He just gave the cyborg a glare. Silver turned his hand to a gun and pointed it at me. "Or I'd get busy." He said.

"Don't do it!" I yelled. One of the pirates slapped me hard across my face. I flinched a little and saw spots. The force of the slap caused my head to turn to the side. A pirate forced my head back up exposing an angry red mark. "Don't." I said and got slapped on the other cheek. "Don't hurt her!" Jim said. Silver adjusted his aim at my head and turned the safety off. Jim gave him another glare and opened the map without looking at it from practice.

Green light flooded the room from the map and a holographic replica of Treasure Planet took its place. "Oh by teh powers t'at be would ya look!" Silver exclaimed, his mechanical eye glowing white. The holographic planet changed into a green line of light leading from B.E.N's home to somewhere out there. There was a fire color to the beam as a 'dot' moved through glowing line.

Silver let out a laugh. "Tie 'em up and leave them with the others until we— what?" He said when the line turned into dots and floated back into the map.

"You want the map you're taking me and Emma too." Jim said holding a now closed map and staring at Silver. He considers this his eye glowing red and chuckles as it turns back to it's yellow hue.

"We'll take 'em all." He stated.

Soon, we sat on the only long boat following the line like Jafar followed that golden bug to the Cave of Wonders. We flew through the sky in search of treasure. My brother, B.E.N and I are up front with Silver in the bow. He decided to have us untied but Doppler and Amelia are tied up and in the stern. We stayed silent until we got to a point where we have to go on foot. Everyone but Doppler, Amelia, and a pirate got out.

Jim kept me close as we walked firmly holding my hand. There's a lot that needs to be said but we both were kept occupied by keeping an eye on the pirates. Morph popped his head from Jim's pocket chittering scared. "It's okay Morph." Jim said petting him on the head. "It's okay."

B.E.N then came walking to us. "Guys," he spoke, "I-I don't what you've been but, I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes." He grasped his head trying to get memories. "At least, I think it's my life... WAS I EVER DANCING WITH AN ADROID NAMED LUPÉ?"

I couldn't help but giggle since it cheered me up a little. "B.E.N, shh," Jim hissed. "This isn't over yet."

The fire color dot began to pulse faster signaling we're close to our destination. "We're gettin' close, lads." Silver said and switched his hand to a sword. "I smell treasure a-waitin'!" He thrusts it in the air and grabs Jim by the shirt. He drags him forward and slices away the plants. Jim refused to let my hand go and I end up tumbling in after him. When we got through the plants we all gasped seeing a cliff and nothing else.

"Where is it?" Silver demands.

"I see nothing!" Mr. Onus yells. "One great big stinking hunk of nothing!" The green light went back into the map. He tried to open it again but nothing happened.

"What's goin' on Jimbo?" Silver asked, hands on his hips and eye glowing red. He thinks that Jim's playing a joke on him.

"I don't know." He said struggling to get it open. "I-I can't get it open."

"We should've never followed this boy!" Yzma Look A Like said and shoved him to the ground.

"Hey!" He yelled. I dropped to his side to see if he's okay but something on the ground caught my eye.

"I suggest yeh get dat gizmo going again and fast!" Silver said. We both started brushing moss away from the ground to reveal an indent with the map's markings.

"Let's rip his gizzard right out, right now!" Turnbuckle growled.

"Throw him over cliff!" Onus added.

At that moment I didn't think. I only acted by instinct. I took the map from my brother's hand and shoved it in the indent markings aligning them. Light surged from the spot through the ground and we gasped in awe. A green holographic sphere rose from the ground into the air. On the inside of it was a smaller, gridded version of the map, containing this dimension's universe.

"Wow," I whispered and Jim pulled me up to a standing position. He put his hands on my shoulders and Silver glanced at us. We must've had the same expression on our faces. He was about to tap a location when beams of light shot from the ground and came together in one place. They combined into one and shot up into the air. It opened to make a triangle gateway. We can see a gorgeous, silver nebula dancing in the blue sky dotted with stars and planets.

"Ah, have mercy." Silver said.

"The Lagoon Nebula?" Jim inquired.

"But that's... halfway across teh galaxy." Silver said in disbelief. Jim looked down at the holographic map and scanned through the locations. He pressed a couple and the locations shown made me think of Cloud City and Tatoonie from _Star Wars_. They showed for a few seconds then blinked away to show another place when a button is pressed.

"A big door... opening and closing... Let's see." Jim mumbled then looked at the map. "Kinapis." He labeled and grinned seeing another location. "Montressor Spaceport." He pressed the crescent moon and it blinked and showed the place where we began our adventure. All of our mouths dropped in amazement and awe. What took months of traveling can be done in a second with this portal. I looked at the map and gently pressed a button a few locations at random.

"So that's how Flint did it." Jim excitedly concluded. "He used this portal to roam the universe, stealing treasure!"

"But where'd he stash it all?" Silver demanded and shoved us back. "Where's that blasted treasure?" He demanded opening random locations looking for a sliver of gold or jewels.

"Treasure! Treasure!" B.E.N said and grabbed the wires from his head trying to remember. "It's buried in the—"

"Buried in the centroid of mechanism." Jim finished for him. The gears in my head started turning.

"What if this whole planet is the mechanism!" I said. We looked at each other thinking the same thing. "And the treasure _is buried in the center of this planet_!" We finished. Our eyes had been shouting 'Great minds think alike!'

Upon hearing this the crew picked up their shovels and picks and started to dig. They stopped digging when their tools got broken or bent by the metal ground. "And how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there?" Silver asked frustrated. He knew we can't just dig to the center. Jim gently shoved him aside and I pressed the tiny image of Treasure Planet. "Just open the right door." We both said at the same time. The portal blinked and instead of showing the jungle we're in, a bunch of spire like pipes moved slowly and some were shooting purple lasers. We glanced at each other and back at the portal.


	23. Chapter 21: The Loot Of A Thousand World

I watched as Jim stuck his arm into the portal and walked through it. I stuck my arm through. It was like I was in cold water. This is what a Flat Trans feels like when going through one? I then walked through it and it felt like being in a tank of cold water. When we reached the other side Silver grabbed our shoulders and walked ahead. I saw the red laser as he walked through and two red lights flashing from a small metal post. I grabbed Jim by the wrist as the crew followed their captain leaving us and B.E.N. "Step over that." I said and stepped over the laser. Both boys did it as well.

"Wait for me! Wait for me!" Yzma Look A Like said and hopped to catch up with us. The pirates stopped and stared straight ahead at something. We got closer to them and my jaw dropped into a smile as I saw. Jim had a surprised look on his face and the pirates cheered and ran forward, leaving me, B.E.N, Silver, and Jim.

"This is it." I said.

"The loot of a thousand worlds." Silver whispered.

The core of the planet was covered in treasure. Jewels and gold sparkled in the dim light. I couldn't believe that I was here. A dream does come true. "We are going to need a bigger boat!" Onus yelled.

I ran into the piles of treasure and opened my mini backpack. I stuffed as much of it as I could and pocketed the four main jewels I found to keep for myself. Ruby, diamond, sapphire, and emerald all glimmered as I stuffed them in a different pocket of the bag. I could barely closed the bag when Jim came over and helped me up and pulled me in a different direction. "Come on." He whispered. "We're getting out of here and we're not leaving empty handed."

I glanced at Silver and saw that he was distracted by the treasure. I hoisted my bag over my shoulder and followed him. "But, but, Jimmy! Emmie!" B.E.N whispered. I looked at him and made the shush symbol and we went to an old pirate ship filled with gold and other treasure.

Jim climbed up into the ship and then leaned over to pull us up. I handed him my bag and smiled when he gave me the 'really' look. I let him grab my hand and hulled me over. We both worked together to pull B.E.N up. Morph left my brother's pocket and took refuge in my hair. He sat on my shoulder like a parrot and hides behind my brown locks.

"You know what's strange?" B.E.N asked as we pulled him up. "I can't tell you how frustrating this is Jimmy, but there's something nagging at the back of my mind." He looked past us and let out a scream. He fell the rest of the way in and we whipped our heads around to see what he screamed at. I gasped and stared wide eyed.

"Captain Flint?" Jim breathed recognizing the skeleton from the stories. The remains of the once feared pirate was in a chair, left foot on a chest, right hand clutching something tight, and his tattered clothes.

"In the flesh!" B.E.N said. A laser went off giving the area a creepy glow and making the skeleton more known. "Well s-sort of, expect for skin, organs or anything that resembles flesh." He added.

Jim walked up to the skeleton and examined it while I just watched. The whole thing felt odd and I didn't want to think about how he died.

"And yet, it's so odd you know?" The robot said. "I remember there was something horrible Flint didn't want anyone else to know, but I-I just can't remember what it was. Oh a mind is a terrible thing to lose!"

While he rambled, I watched as Jim noticed something metallic in the skeleton's hand. He ripped it out of his hand and the finger bones fell to the ground. "B.E.N," Jim said. "I think I just found your mind! Hold still." He came up behind the robot and held his head in place with hand. I watched interested.

"Ah! Jimmy your hands are very, very cold back there." B.E.N said as he brought it closed to his head. When it was connected to the wires and back in its place his head spun around and there was some code being brought up as his eyes changed from green to blue.

"Whoa! Hello! You know uh, Jimmy, Emmie, I was just thinking... I was just think-! It's all coming back all my memories! Right up to Flint pulled my memory circuit so I could never told anyone about his _booby trap_!" B.E.N shouted joyfully. There was a rumble followed by a boom and I saw an explosion from the corner of my eye.

"Speaking of which..." B.E.N said.


	24. Chapter 22: Escaping The Ticking Time Bo

I turned around and fully saw the explosion from the spires. A red tent had flooded the room and I stared shell shocked. I had forgotten about this for a moment and I watched the fire grow and heard more booms.

"Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could ever steal his treasure so, he rigged this whole planet to blow HIGHER THAN A KALESPIAN KITE!" B.E.N yelled. I watched as one of the spires from the roof fall and cut into the metal core, splitting it into four. Treasure scattered into the lava underneath the core upon impact. A laser then drags itself across the surface destroying everything in its path. The crew was running around trying to find a way out of here and screaming in horror.

"Run Jimmy and Emmie! Run for your lives!" B.E.N yelled grabbing my brother by his arm. Morph just looked around scared.

"You go back and help the Captain and Doc." Jim ordered. "If I'm not back there in five minutes leave without me!" He ducked underneath the controls and start to mess with the wires to start it up. Another explosion went off and Morph flew into my pocket to hide.

"I am not leaving my buddy Jimmy!" B.E.N yelled and grabbed his ankles. He then dragged him out only to receive a dark look. "Unless he looks at me like that. Hehe... BYE JIM!" The robot said and dropped his legs and ran. I knelt down and moved some gold out of the way.

"Emma go!" He yelled.

"I'm not leaving you behind! I'm staying here whether you like it or not!" I said.

He then looked at me all serious. "This isn't up for discussion sis. Get out of here. I lost you once and I'm not losing you again."

"It wasn't your fault! Just start this thing so we can get out of here!" I said and started fiddling around with the controls to see if any of them worked yet. Jim gave me a glare and I glared back. He returned working and I faintly heard screams of the crew as they either ran out or fall to their fiery deaths and lasers destroying the core.

Jim finally got the ship up and running and took the wheel. Morph flew excitedly out of my pocket and around him. Good thing he did in time since I saw another explosion come from where the ship rested.

"Yes! Morph, Emma we're so out of here!" He exclaimed. I smiled proudly at him. _We're gonna make it!_ I thought but, the excitement didn't last long.

"Ah, Jimbo, Em," Silver called. We both turned our heads around and saw the pirate climbing on the deck. "Aren't yeh teh seventh wonder of teh universe?"

I glanced around and saw a sword buried in gold and other treasure on my left. I quickly grabbed it and pointed the long blade at him, anger in my eyes. "GET BACK!" I yelled at him. I'm standing in front of my brother and he glanced at me anxiously.

I'm done living in fear. I've spent my whole life scared and pushed around like a slave. It's time to stand up for myself. It's time to not be afraid and walk this world. Silver stared at the blade for a few seconds and gave me a hard look directed at me.

"I like yeh both, but I've come too far ta let yeh both stand between me and me treasure." Silver said as he stepped forward pushing me back until I bumped into Jim. My legs shook nervously as he walked to us. I regret grabbing that sword.

Then out of the blue, a laser tore in the bow of the ship and send us flying off. Silver managed to grab onto the ship's edge while we bounced off the nearby platform and we slid down the wall until we both grabbed onto a small ledge. "Don't look down!" Jim said but I did. When I saw that river of lava I screamed. We both tried to pull ourselves up but thanks for the lack of proper nutrition I didn't have the strength and neither did Jim.

Silver noticed us and used his metal arm to latch onto the ship's stern and reached out for us with his flesh hand. "Reach for me now! Reach!" He hollered. We both stretched out one of our hands but there wasn't enough distance.

"I can't!" Jim said.

"Me either!" I said.

The ledge we were holding onto retracted into the wall. I screamed as I fell a few feet. A hand grabbed one of mine and I looked up to see Jim holding another ledge with one hand and mine in the other. It was slowly retracting into the wall. Tears are forming in my eyes and I saw Jim trying to keep a grip. He looked at me and I gave him a sad smile. I was about to let go when I heard Silver's voice.

"Oh, blast me for a fool!" He shouted. Jim lost his grip and we began to fall. We screamed and jerked to a stop. I looked up nervously to find Silver grabbing onto Jim's wrist. He swung us both up and Jim helped him pull me up onto the platform. Jim wrapped me in hug tightly and I hugged back letting a few tears fall. Morph immediately attacked us with licks and squealed in excitement that we're alive. We all looked up in time to see the ship explode from one of the lasers. We covered our heads and ran out of there with my bag bouncing against my back as we ran away from the exploding core of Treasure Planet.

We jumped back through the portal and spent a second catching our breaths.

"Silver, you gave up the—" I started.

"Just a life long obsession Emma. I'll get over it." He answered. I furrowed my eyebrows skeptically. He was brushing it off like it wasn't a big deal but I know otherwise.

"Aloha Jimmy and Emmie!" B.E.N called as the R.L.S Legacy pulled up besides us. "Hurry people. We got exactly two minutes and thirty four seconds till planet's destruction!" He was holding the compass from his chest and the other side was a mini control panel. The three of us glanced at each other.

Delbert is driving the ship since Amelia's injuries permitted her from moving her arms very much. She sat behind him giving him directions. I knew they managed to escape their guard in the chaos. As Delbert directed the ship closer to us he accidentally banged it against the ground and we backed up to avoid being hit.

"We were better off on exploding planet!" I heard one of them scream. Jim climbed into the ship first then reached over the side and hoisted me up. When Silver was on the ship Delbert began to fly us away from the planet.

"Cap'n!" Silver cried. "Yeh dropped from teh heaven's in teh nick o'—"

"Save your claptrap for the judge, Silver!" Amelia interrupted him. Silver chuckled nervously knowing he was in big trouble when we get home.

We made good progress getting away when a flying chunk of metal crashed through the mast above. It broke and fell on the deck bringing a solar sail with it and broke lots of machinery and metal. The ship started to slow down and lose altitude.

"Mizzen sail demobilized Captain!" B.E.N said looking at the ship's database. "Thrusters at only thirty percent of capacity!"

"Thirty percent!" Delbert gasped, turning to face Amelia who looked at him worried. "That means... we'll never clear the planet's explosion in time."

I sucked in a deep breath as the situation got worse. I looked at my brother but, he ran to the observation deck and was looking back towards the portal. I looked at the broken thrusters lying uselessly on the deck. We met eyes and the same idea clicked.

"We've got to turn around!" He said leaping down the stairs. I began to rip a piece of metal off the side of the ship.

"What?" Amelia asked not believing what she heard.

"There's a portal back there! It can get us out of here!" I said and he came over to help.

"Pardon me, Jim, Emma, but didn't that portal open into a raging inferno?!" Delbert shouted hysterically.

"Yes," Jim said grunting as we ripped out a piece of metal from the ship's side. "But we're gonna change that. We're gonna open a different door."

"Captain, really I-I just don't see how this is—"

"Listen to the kids!" Silver interrupted and came over to help.

"One minute and twenty nine seconds 'til planet's destruction!" B.E.N hollered. I grabbed a piece of rope tried to tied the thruster to the metal.

"What do yeh need?" Silver asked.

"Just some way to attach this." Jim answered.

"All right. Stand back. Stand back now!" Silver said and turned his metal hand to the blowtorch setting. He welded the thruster to the metal and the two picked up the makeshift solar surfer. "There yeh go." Silver said.

"There yeh go." Morph repeated. Jim walked over to me and I stared at the floor. He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. "Want to get some lessons?" He asked. I gawked at him and nodded excited.

"This is the worst time to ask though." I said. He chuckled and helped me on the front part of the surfer. "Make sure your foot is steady." He said as I did what I was supposed to do. He got on too and we stared at Silver dead in the eye.

"Okay, now no matter what happens, keep that ship headed straight for that portal." Jim said.

"Please." I added.

"Fifty eight seconds!" B.E.N shouted. The look in his eyes changed to determination and motioned me to stare foreword. I did and see fires, lava, and pieces of the planet soaring into the air. He started the ignition and we flew into the air.

We went through the air skating off metal to avoid getting hit by other debris. When the engine was about to give out he started it again and we soared around debris, lasers, and explosions. We skirted around metal and I was loving this. The engine gave out and we started falling. "No. No!" Jim yelled as he desperately tried to start it up again.

I glanced around the walls and got an idea. "Jim!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked still focused on the task.

"Turn the engine to the metal wall and let it slide on it!"

"Why?"

"It'll get a jumpstart!"

"On three! One. Two. Three!"

We both jumped as we flipped it backwards to the wall. The engine slides down the metal wall and it glowed orange. It finally got rebooted and we went back up like a rocket. "Good thinking!" He said. We flew in front of the ship and I could hear B.E.N counting.

"Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two!"

Jim grabbed my wrist and when we were close enough to the portal I pressed the button for Montessor Space Port.


	25. Chapter 23: Rattle The Stars

The portal changed in the nick of time and we safely flew out with the ship following us. The portal exploded as we went through and debris flew through the stars. The crescent moon spaceport was in front of us and I let out a cheer.

"Woo hoo! Yeah! Wow!" Jim screamed.

"You did it!" I said smiling at him in pride.

"We did it." He said and I smiled wider. We turned the direction of the surfer to the ship and high fived Silver's hand. Morph exploded into confetti and noisemakers at our victory.

"Oh yeah done it Jimmy and Em! Yeh done it kiddos! Didn't I say the lad and lass had a lot of greatness in 'em?" Silver shouted beaming in pride. I can vaguely hear the crew cheering and saw Delbert and Amelia braced each other in a hug. They looked at each other awkwardly and smiled.

When we got to the rails we jumped off the board and it spins into space. Morph flew over and attacked us in licks. I laughed at the little shape shifting blob as I wiped my glasses clean.

"Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective. I'd be proud to recommend you both to the Interstellar Academy. They could use a man and woman like you." Amelia said. "Of course, Emma's age may be a problem but I'll get you in." She added.

I stared at her in shock. I may have a chance to be in the Interstellar Academy? Jim laughed and gave me a noogie. "JIM!" I yelled and wiggled around and he let me go.

"Just wait until your mother hears about this!" Delbert exclaimed. "We may have to down play life threatening parts." He added pushing his glasses into place. He nodded in agreement and chuckled.

"Jimmy!" B.E.N cried. "That was... UNFORGETTABLE! I know you don't like touching but get ready for a hug big guy, because I gotta a hug for yah!" He laughed and wrapped his thin metal limbs around him. Jim did the unexpected and hugged him back! "B.E.N!" He laughed swinging him around before putting him back on the ground.

"Hey you hugged me back." B.E.N stated surprised. "Oh I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" He sniffled and broke down into sobs against my brother's chest. Jim smiled and patted his back while I giggled at the scene. "Does anyone have a tissue?" The robot asked.

"Way to go brother you made him cry!" I teased while laughing. Jim glared at my playfully and everyone else stared at me.

"Brother?" Amelia questioned.

"Wait, wait, wait a second." Delbert said. "Are you— EMMA! Where were you?! You had no idea how worried your mother has been! Does she know you're home?" He said holding my shoulders. He had the face of someone who's just seen a ghost.

"It's a long story believe me, and no she doesn't yet." I said. Amelia was confused and Delbert explains how I've been missing for years. I noticed Jim looking somewhere and I followed his gaze. Silver wasn't there and neither was Morph.

We found them in the Launch Bay quickly uniting the last long boat. "Morphy we gotta make tracks." He whispered to Morph who was buzzing around his head.

"You never quit do you?" Jim asked as he leaned againsta wall. I was besides him shaking my head in mock surprise.

"Ah, Jimbo, Em! Ha ha!" He laughed nervously. "I was just merely making sure our last long boat was safe and secure." He retied the boat in a poor knot. Jim pretends to consider it for a moment.

"Well," he said and tapped my back. I reached down and tied it in a more secure knot. "That should hold it." I said standing up.

"I taught yeh both too well." Silver chuckled. We gave him a look to tell him to explain himself.

"Now if yeh two don't mind, we would just as soon avoid prison. Lil' Morphy here, he's, he's a free spirit." He said and the blob buzzed around his head squeaking. He then trapped him with his metal hand like a cage. "Bein' in a cage, it'd break his heart." He mumbled stroking the blob as he purred sadly.

Silver used Morph as a metaphor for himself and I understand. My whole life was in a prison and we just stared as he smiled sheepishly. I looked at Jim and he smiled and pulled the lever. I untied the boat as Silver sighed happily. The door had slowly opened revealing a sun streaked sky. It was like back at the supernova but the colors are calmer and nothing is flying through the air.

"What say yeh two ship out wit' us?" Silver asked.

"Ship out with us!" Morph repeated transforming into a a black hat like Amelia's but a little bigger. He plopped on my head and I giggled adjusting upwards so I can see and not have my glasses dig into my face.

"The three of us; Hawkins, Silver, an' Em! Full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!" Silver said excitedly. I could tell he wants us to accept his offer but I have my own plans for the future. Jim answered first.

"You know." He started pulling Morph off my head and tickled him until he transformed back into himself. "When I got on this boat, I would've taken up on that offer in a second but..." he stares at the bright orange sky. "Uh, I met this old cyborg and he told me that I could chart my own course. That's what I'm gonna do." He concluded softly. Silver smiled in understanding and turned to me.

I want to cry but I blinked back my tears. "I have something I'd never thought I would have. Hope. I always thought it was fiction but now, it's real and I'm gonna make the fault in the stars my own and I'd never thought my future could be so bright thanks to you." I said tears threatening to spill.

"Ah lass, I'm sure yeh would've figured somet'in out." He said humbly. "And I'll tell yeh right now, if I'd seen yeh in an orphanage or on teh street and knew what a wonderful lass yeh are, I'd adopted yeh in a second."

By the look of his face I knew he meant it. "So you want to adopt my sister?" Jim asked. Silver did a double take and laughed seeing the resemblance. "I would." He said.

"I'm gonna miss you Silver." I said my voice wavering a little. Tears prickled my eyes waiting to spill.

"Look at yeh both! Glowin' like a solar fire! You are something special Jim and Emma." He said with a crackling voice. "Yer gonna rattle the stars yeh are." I couldn't held it back anymore and cried. I put my hand over my mouth as a sob threatened to come out. I glanced at Jim and he was holding back tears.

We embraced Silver and this time he didn't hesitate and wrapped his arms around us in a tight hug. We stayed like that for a while. Silver cleared his throat and pulled back. "Uh, got a bit o' grease in this cyborg eye o' mine." He said turning away to wipe away tears in his eyes. I tried to wipe mine away but they kept coming. This is the toughest goodbye I've ever had. Jim wiped the corners of his eyes though they were still gathering.

Morph realized what this was and burst out crying. He turned into a puddle of tears and Jim caught him. "Aww, hey Morph." He said to the puddle and his head popped up. "We'll see ya around okay?"

"See ya around." Morph mimics and turned back to himself. He gave each of us a lick and floated sadly to Silver. He considers something for a moment and looked at the blob.

"Morphy, I got a job for yeh." He said. Morph squeaked and gestured to himself. "I need yeh ta keep an eye on these here pups." He mumbled repeating the orders of the first day on board. Jim and I looked at him confused. "Will yeh do me dat favor?" He asked his voice wavering trying not to break down.

Morph gave him a salute and rubbed against the pirate's cheek one last time. "Aww." Silver said chuckling and the blob buzzed over to us. Jim laughs and tickles him.

My hands went to the back of my neck and I unclipped my locket. I walked over to him holding it out. "I want you to have this. Whenever you look at it think of us. The boy who was abandoned by his dad and the girl who was orphaned." I said feeling tears prickle my eyes.

"I will lass. I most certainly will." He said and looked at it for a moment. "Teh color goes with a lass wit' a golden heart."

My mind went back to when he said that the first day in the galley. Oh had the times changed. I stepped back and stood next to Jim. He put a hand on my shoulder and I smiled.

"Family and friends are among one of the greatest treasures." I said looking around. "Treasure Planet May have been destroyed but those who are like family and your best friends will never leave."

"Wise words lass." Silver said. Jim smacked me on the back of my head.

"What was that for?!" I questioned glaring at him.

He shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said. Silver laughed seeing us argue. We stepped back and watched as Silver climbed in the long boat as the cables began to pull it above the hatch.

"Oh!" He said remembering something. "One more t'ing." My eyes widen as he reached a hand in his coat pocket and grabbed a hand full of treasure and threw it at us. "Dat's fer yer dear mother ta rebuild dat inn of hers!" He laughed and winked when he saw our surprised faces.

"Bye Silver! Thanks for everything!" I said waving.

"Em! Do me a favor and make sure dat brother of yers don't get inta any trouble!" He said.

We laughed. "I have no choice I live with him!" I said nudging him playfully.

"Stay out of trouble, you old scalawag." Jim said.

"Jimbo lad, when 'ave I ever done otherwise?" He teased right as the cables released the long boat. We watched him take off in the stars his laughter echoing in the distance. We stared at the spot he was for a while and I looked up at Jim smiling.

"I miss him already." I admit.

"Me too but, he'll be alright. I have a feeling we'll see him again someday. I have to ask why did Scroop take you?" He said.

"To prevent some prophecy. It said something about five villains, one of them is Scroop, taking over two dimensions. One of them is where I grew up. In order to stop them five heroes rise up and defeat them. Something tells me we'll see Scroop and his allies."

He nodded and a thought occurred in my head. "How is Mrs. Hawkins, I mean Mom, gonna react to me being back?"

"She'll be thrilled to know you're back and you're gonna live with us until your old enough to move out, get married, and have a family of your own."

"Can I borrow one of your bags?"

"Why?"

"Mine is stocked full of treasure." I said and opened it to show my hoard.

"Wow." He said looking in.

"I have plenty to share even though Silver didn't have to give us those. Come on let's go see Mom."

He nodded. "Ready for a reunion?"


	26. Chapter 24: Home At Last

We started packing and I found the dress Mom bought me. Mom, that word is foreign to me but sounds familiar on my tongue. I changed into it so it could be a little bit formal. It's the perfect thing to wear for coming home. Home. I now have a home. I grabbed my things and went to meet Jim and Delbert.

Before we docked Amelia let the port know we were coming so the authorities can arrest the pirates. There was enough time to message Mom and told her that we have a surprise for her. We had to be interviewed for the crew's mutiny and we spilled everything except when they asked for Silver. Jim and I just said that he vanished into thin air and had no idea where he was. They believed us since the story matched everyone else's and after the testimonies were collected they took the pirates into custody and we could go.

We searched the crowds for our mom. Jim found her and she was wearing a white topped dress with a blue skirt, a white shawl, and a sun hat with a blue ribbon tied to the bottom of her chin. He came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and he took the chance to wrap her in a hug. She hugged him back surprised and happy. Morph had came up to her face and nuzzled it.

She then looked at me and Jim spoke up. "Mom, that's her. That's Emma, she's home." Jim said and she took a long look at me. Her eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth to hide her gasp.

"Emma? Is that really you?" She asked tears in her eyes. I nodded and smiled. She began crying and hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. "After all these years." She said crying. Jim joined in the hug and we were a family reunited, well almost.

She was shocked by the treasure Jim showed her but nearly fainted seeing my hoard. I wanted to give her every single piece of gold but she refused to accept it. Thankfully the gold and jewels Jim got were more than enough to rebuild the Benbow Inn. Of course we immediately started discussing preparations for the Inn on our way to Montressor. As for my gold and jewels I save them for emergencies or whenever I felt like spending it.

Amelia kept her word and got us both a recommendation for the Interstellar Academy and they had a discussion about whether or not to let a twelve year old girl in the school. We both got accepted and will be starting in the fall term which is in a month, after the Inn was scheduled to be finished.

She and Delbert got married very soon after we got back. They didn't do anything for a wedding since they legalized it in the court and she got pregnant immediately after that! Four months later she gave birth to three kitten girls one a redhead, one a brunette, and one a blonde with a puppy boy that looks exactly like Delbert! Every species has a different pregnancy.

Until the Inn was rebuilt Delbert insisted we stayed at his mansion so we helped them throughout everything. It felt so good to be part of a family. It made me wonder about my friends from the orphanage, Vincent and Maven, I hope they're doing okay.

While the interior was being built Mom gave me my own room and said I could decorate it anyway I wanted. I painted the walls to look like a starry sky on a clear night. I used various shades of blue and purple and had gotten turquoise carpet for my floor to match the sea. The furniture was black and my bed sheets and blanket were light purple with silver and grey pillows mixed with some black and purple ones. Whenever the lights were turned off it was like sleeping on the ocean in the middle of the night. Some paint I had used was glow in the dark and it made it even better!

I had a book shelf in my room filled with all the books I had when I first came here. There was a reading nook below it so I had the perfect environment for reading and writing. I do plan on adding more books to the shelf. I had my jar of stardust on my shelf between some books and I smile every time looking for a story to read or write.

I had shared my full past with my family and I was treated better than I was before. I had built long lost relationships with my family and Jim and I would use every opportunity to get to know each other better and we pranked each other every now and then. Mom and I would do mother daughter activities I asked about anything from my early childhood before I was taken. The one question I never got the answer was, "Why did Dad left?"

Jim had left to grab our orientation packets and uniforms. He insisted that I stayed behind to help Mom decorate and get ready. I'm nervous to re open the Inn but I hope things will go great.

Opening night had came and it didn't take me long to get ready. I was in short purple dress that stopped an inch below my knees with short sleeves that had a light green polka dots on it and was wearing my black boots. I let Mom pull my hair into a braid and put eyeliner and light pink lipstick on me. For jewelry I had some crescent moon dangling earrings that were a welcome home gift from Doppler and Amelia. When I looked in the mirror I noticed something was missing. I was about to freak out over my locket when I realized I gave it to Silver. Yes, they took me shopping for clothes and I found nothing interesting in the jewelry sections or stores. My neck felt naked.

Mom was wearing a fancy purple-blue dress with sleeves that stopped a few inches above her elbows and her hair is in a high ponytail. We went outside where a red ribbon was begging to be cut. Morph had turned himself into a pair of scissors and cut the ribbon in two. Doppler snapped a picture of us, B.E.N, Amelia, Morph and some customers in front of the door and everyone cheered and clapped. Soon we went inside.

We had built a five story Benbow Inn and it looks amazing! The new place is going to bring in tons of new costumers and there was enough money left over money for Mom to hire people so she won't be overwhelmed. Jim and I are going to work when we don't have school or whenever we felt like it. (Mom said that we were gonna hide from the work to spend time together.) While we were inside the sun had set and the moon had risen.

B.E.N had came out of the kitchen with a chef's hat on holding three pieces of cake on his arms and one on his control center. He went around giving the plates to guests and stopped by Doppler and Amelia to admire their children. I was standing next Mom as she introduced me to some of the guests. The door opened and everything went quiet.

Outside were the robot cops that took us home after that solarsurfing incident. Everyone else gasped thinking that we were in trouble when they turned around to look. They moved aside and showed Jim in the school's uniform! The uniform is a cream colored suit that resembles a cadets uniform. His bangs are shorter and he got rid of the rat tail. I think he wants to look good for the night. Everyone cheered seeing him and one of cops shook his hand while the other saluted him. Morph turned into a metal and pinned himself on the jacket. Jim smiled and Mrs. Dunwiddie started playing a various amount of instruments.

Mom and Jim stood in front of a line that had two lines of aliens holding flowers above their heads and they danced. After they went through Doppler and Amelia went. I saw B.E.N dancing and I giggled watching him. The next thing I knew there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw my brother holding an arm out. "Can I have a dance?" He asked.

"Of course," I said and went danced through the thing. We danced for a while and stood behind Mom watching the guests clapping to the music. Mom turned around and smiled at us and we smiled back. I stopped clapping turned to look out the window and saw some clouds had formed to look like Silver smiling down at me.

"Jim look!" I said and pointed out the window. He turned around and smiled too seeing the clouds. A star twinkled where his cyborg eye is like it was shining with pride. "He's looking after us and he's proud." I said.

He nodded. "Yes he is, he'll always be there for us." He said and his eyes widened like he remembered something. "Oh! Mom has something for you but, she told me to give it to you since she's busy tonight." He added pulling something from his pocket. It was a small box covered in a light green wrapping paper and a white ribbon tied in a bow.

"What is it?" I asked taking it.

"Open it or I'm taking it back." He said.

I glared at him and unwrapped it. There was a black box. "Wow I love it." I said sarcastically and opened the box. My eyes widened as I saw a silver locket like Mom's. "It's beautiful." I said.

"Mom wanted to give you a welcome home gift and I remembered you gave your old one to Silver. She thought about getting silver thinking you'd pulled it off. If you look closer you can see something engraved on the surface." He said.

I looked closer and saw a star on it. I ran my thumb over it for a while and hugged him. "Thank you!" I said smiling. "Can you help me put it on?" I asked holding it to him. He nodded and took my locket and motioned me to turn around. I did and I felt the weight of the locket on my neck and he snapped the closer in place. "Mom was right, you pull it off better than gold." He said ruffling my hair.

I opened it and almost immediately cried seeing Mom cradling a baby in a pink blanket. "Are these memories?" I asked. Jim nodded. They changed from the two of us solarsurfing, having our mini sword fight in the galley, riding the longboat through the comet with Silver, him giving us that speech, the moment we found out we're brother and sister and the moment Mom found out. I smiled and blinked trying to hold back tears. "I contributed some memories." He said.

I found Mom and gave her a hug thanking her for the locket. She returned it crying a little. "I'm glad my daughter is home." She said and kissed me on my head. I'm finally home.


	27. Chapter 25: Ready For Dimensional Domin?

As Scroop flowed into the Etherium he stared at the stars waiting for something... or someone. He knew he only had a matter of time before he died of starvation or thirst and so he waits. A second later a bright flash came into the area and he shields his eyes from the light. A blue orb takes its place and floats up to him. Turns out it was actually a blue time machine. It was a bright baby blue color with the wings on the southwest and southeast of the machine with green tail lights.

The white headlight in the front of the machine was shining and the small red ones were off. It flipped over and the glass window opened and he fell into the seat thanks to the artificial gravity built into it. He plopped into the back and the window shut as it flipped upwards. "About time." He said getting used to gravity./p

"Well not my fault that Callahan wanted to upgrade the time machine." The driver said. He was wearing an black old cape that covered his old baseball uniform he grew into, a small black bowler hat perched on his blading head and black boots on his shoes. The hat floated off his head and robotic arms with claws and a green glowing eye. It floated up to the passenger and began squeaking at the alien as if to scold him.

Scroop waved the hat away like an annoying bug. The hat's eye glowed red and it slapped him in the face. "Doris!" The driver yelled and pressed some buttons. Doris growled at him and Scroop unleashed a claw. The hat squeaked nervously and sat on the driver's head. A bubble surround the machine and it flew a few inches upwards in the starts and popped out of the universe's timeline.

The bubble appeared above a city that had a cross of American and Japanese buildings, the koinoibori flags flying high above the ground. The Golden Gate Bridge in the city had dojo like tops. The bubble disappeared and the machine floated over to an island with some test chamber on it. The time machine landed on a loading bay and the glass opened.

"Welcome to Akuma Island Spider Pirate." The driver had said. He ignored his remark and entered a room with them not far behind. The room had the remains of a destroyed project and a man wearing an all black outfit with a red and white mask was glaring at one of the portals.

"We're here!" The driver said.

"At least you didn't kill him like those kids almost did." A man with flaming red hair styled upwards like a fire wearing a black and white super suit with an S covering most of the top part of his suit. He floated to the ground using his white shoes and landed perfectly on the ground.

They all walked to the large computer where an elderly like man with a green cat eye was typing away. A tabby cat was perched on his lap purring away. The orange furs are all over his gray suit and white cat was on his shoulder./p

On the screen were five pictures of different children. A boy with brown eyes, and black hair in a cow lick style, a girl with long black hair wearing a black mask covering the area around her blue eyes, another girl with short brunette hair and light brown eyes, a boy that had dark brown eyes and a Japanese like appearance evident in his face, and a girl with tan skin, brown hair and blue eyes. Their names and locations are below each photo.

**Wilber Robinson- Todayland **

**Violet Parr- Metroville **

**Penny Forrester- California, USA **

**Hiro Hamada- San Fransokyo **

**Emma Hawkins- Montressor **

They're ready for the ultimate world domination.


End file.
